Nurturing the Darkness Within
by Kaarina Riddle
Summary: AU: Hermione Nott becomes fast friends with Tom Riddle and together they find a Darkness inside that only grows as they age. What will Hermione being born in a different time and to a different family change in the world? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was written for the Tomione Contest 2017 run by the Tomione Fanfics Facebook group! More will be coming soon! It is marked M for later chapters**

 **Thanks you to my amazing alpha MissRissa81 from the very first day of me saying I was joining this Fest and showing her my prompt she was there to shoot ideas back and forth to iron out the details and we haves dubbed this our brain child. It took days of getting all the details squared away and the whole journey she has been encouraging me to keep going when I've lost confidence! Thank you so much MR! Xxxx**

 **Also a massive thank you too Sandra-Sempra for the amazing graphic that goes with this fic! You are always offering to make me graphics and beta for me and I really appreciate all that you do!**

 **Prompt: AU: Hermione is born in 1926 and goes to Hogwarts with Tom, she is sorted into Slytherin and becomes close to Riddle. Dark Hermione**

* * *

 **Chapter** **One**

Hermione and Theodore Nott stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters looking around at all the poorly dressed witches and wizards trying to blend into Muggle society. What a joke? She stared at the children that were obviously mudbloods with disgust and tried not to let any of the people around her touch her expensive school robes. Her parents had paid hundreds of Galleons to have the best school supplies shipped from France for her and her brother. They would only accept the best.

Their parents had tried to come with them to drop them off and wish them well but they had told them they shouldn't drop themselves to having to stand with Muggle scum that would be out in droves so she had them drop them at the nearest Apparation point and they had walked around to the train station as soon as they stepped onto the platform and they could hide the use of their magic they had switched their designer Muggle clothes out for their school robes.

Already knowing what house they were going to be in they had Slytherin clothes stashed so they didn't have to wear any of the stuff they set out for the first year students. Quickly making their way through the crowd they walked onto the train and headed to the front knowing that all the Pureblood Slytherins would be sitting there in carriages that befitted their status. Her brother decided to walk back and find the trolley lady to buy them some snacks. As Hermione was walking someone bumped into her, he was around her height and was thin and wiry, his face held the potential of becoming handsome and his eyes, his dark brown eyes showed power seeping out of him.

"Sorry, Miss." He said in a voice that sunk deep into her pores lighting her magic to an inferno, something about this boy drew her in.

"That's okay, would you like to come sit with me? I'm going to sit with some old family friends but I'm sure they'd allow you to join us." She said holding her hand out to him.

"Sure." Was all he said before taking her hand and following.

"What house are you going to be? I'm going to be in Slytherin, of course, my family have been Slytherins for generations." She prattled on feeling slightly unnerved by the boys touch.

"I heard Slytherin was for those who possessed ambition and cunningness. I'm likely going to end up there as well it seems like it's the best fit for me."

"It is the only house worth being in." She said, "all the other houses shouldn't even exist."

"But then who would we have to compete against? Our house is family. Slytherins are loyal to one another."

"You know what? I think I'm going to like you." She said and turned toward him, "Hermione Nott and you are?"

"Tom Riddle" he answered with a smile. The two began walking again and soon came to a compartment with several older boys and girls and only a few young students.

Hermione walked in as if she owned the place and scowled at a few of the younger of the group, they instantly made room for her and when she gestured for him to sit beside her they also moved quickly to make room for her. You could see they could tell she wasn't to be trifled with and whoever she chose to be friends with would automatically have power over others. As she had said before he thought he was going to like her. They could be unstoppable together.

The train ride didn't take long and they were herded toward the small boats quickly by a stout man, as they reached the glorious castle they were directed to meet up with a man with long auburn hair and a long beard that matched. He wore half moon glasses and behind them was the bluest of eyes, they appeared to twinkle and looked as if they could open the soul and see all your hidden secrets. Everyone knew the man on sight. Professor Albus Dumbledore one of the most powerful sorcerers alive and Tom already hated him from his attitude at the orphanage and from the obvious scowl that had spread across Hermione's face upon seeing him she felt the same way.

They stood there listening to the Professor talk about the house cup, Hermione and Theodore were whispering beside Tom and everyone else stood with looks of pure awe as they looked upon him. It was pathetic how everyone was so drawn in by the professor.

For a moment he left them waiting outside and when they heard the hustle and bustle of the older students start to calm down the door before them opened and Professor Dumbledore returned, telling them to follow him he turned back and headed to the front of the Great Hall where a old brown hat sat on a stool sitting inanimate for a few seconds as they stood still then the brim opened and a voice started to sing about house unity and making new friends and allowing the knowledge that was to be imparted to seep into their brains.

It didn't take long for the brim to close once again and the Professor unfurled a long piece of parchment.

"Now when I call your name, you will come forward and place the hat on your head where it will then sort you into your house."

Looking down at the list he read the first name; Abbott, Hayden

A short, stubby blonde boy slowly walked up the steps and sat down. Professor Dumbledore sat the hat on his head and within seconds the hat shouted HUFFLEPUFF

He jumped off the stool and headed to the left to where the Hufflepuffs were clapping loudly.

Hermione, Theodore and Tom scowled over at the excitable badgers and rolled their eyes as everyone around the table was getting up to welcome their newest house member.

Alders, Michael was called up and the hat had barely touched the tips of his hair as the hat shouted GRYFFINDOR the lions off to the right shouted loudly and clapped briefly.

Three new Gryffindors, Four Ravenclaws and Two more Hufflepuffs and it was almost time for Hermione to be called.

Dolohov, Antonin was the first new Slytherin to be sorted and then Hermione only had to wait for a few minutes before they were at the Ms

Malfoy, Abraxas was called to Slytherin before Hermione was called.

Nott, Hermione taking a deep breath she walked up to the stool confidently and sat smiling at Theodore and Tom SLYTHERIN was called not too long after and the Slytherins clapped a few times and she joined her fellow housemates making sure she sat in a position the other two would have seats.

Nott, Theodore went to Slytherin and joined his twin, when he tried to sit directly next to her she shook her head and directed him to sit next to Malfoy and Dolohov he raised his brow at her with a smirk.

The Professor went through the list of names, Hermione not even paying attention until he said the only name that mattered, Riddle Tom.

Tom looked over toward her before stepping up onto the platform, taking a deep breath he sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

The hat took a long time talking to him and Tom was frowning and shaking his head throughout the experience, everyone looking on was curious to know what they were talking about.

Hermione was going to approach him later and ask, he seemed to have an instant connection with her so maybe he'd tell her without having to be convinced.

It was going on four minutes when the hat seemed to nod, the brim opened wide and shouted SLYTHERIN, Tom took the hat off, handed it to Dumbledore and calmly walked over to where Hermione was seated with a smirk on his face.

"I'll tell you later." He stated quietly so no one but Hermione could hear and took his seat. The next name to be called was Rosier, Evan. A dark haired, angry looking boy walked up the stairs and the hat hadn't even touched his head before shouting Slytherin. Hermione made sure there was a spot with them for him to sit, this group of first years wasn't going to be for the light hearted. Her parents had plans for her and her twin and she planned to bring anyone willing into them, it was time to take back the Wizarding world.

There were a few females to join the first year Slytherins but the boys were the ones that mattered the most with Hermione, especially Tom he had that air about him that screamed potential and something else too but she couldn't quite put her finger on what yet.

The sorting ceremony ended and the Hat and stool were taken away, Headmaster Dippet stood up and spoke in a loud, booming voice; "Welcome to the first years and welcome to a new year to those returning, a few start of term notices before I allow you to eat and run off to your common rooms, The Forbidden Forest is just that, Forbidden anyone caught trying to enter will gain themselves detention and lose their house points. Furthermore, anyone caught with any products from Zonko's joke shop will face serious consequences, they are prohibited."

He peered around the room and his eyes landed on the new first years spread across the hall, "There will be no spell casting in the corridors, please be respectful of this rule as it is to keep you all safe. Now without further ado let the feast begin."

With a wave of his hands the plates before them filled with food and the first years from the other three tables gasped at the sight. Hermione rolled her eyes. Of course they were surprised that the meals magically appeared.

Everyone around the hall dug into the food, most still conversed while eating, the Slytherins however being brought up with the belief meals were quiet time and you were graceful while eating were quiet until the last portion disappeared off their plates. As soon as the Headmaster directed them to bed some fifth year Prefects told the first year Slytherins to follow them, however when they stood to follow they noticed the whole house stood as one to walk with them. They were the only ones in the hall to do so, the rest of the houses older students had already moved off to go to their common rooms.

Hermione walked ahead to one of the older students, "Why did you all wait behind with us?"

"Because we all see it as our duty to show the first years to the common room and help them settle into the school, we never leave anyone behind."

Hermione smiled at that, and moved back to the other first years explaining to them what she had been told. They all smiled and nodded, Slytherin was the house to be in.

The walk down through the dungeons didn't take too long and then they were being directed to every spot in the Common Room that was important. Every older student directed them to where their bed could be found incase they needed anything during the night. Then they were left to settle in. Hermione found herself in the girls dormitory wishing for this moment she could be male so she didn't have to be seperated from her twin brother, it was going to be difficult settling in without him right in the same room.

One of the older students walked into the room and spoke, "Hey ladies! I'm Peyton Parkinson and I know it's going to be hard for you to settle in lovely ones so if you need anything we are down the hall if you want one of the boys though you'll have to go to them, they can't come in here there's spells that ward against it. I remember in my first year and I was seperated from my twin Perseus I found it incredibly hard to sleep so we ended up sleeping in the main common room as a year. It helped us settle in slowly so if you guys need to do that don't think it's going to get you looked down on. We all understand! Now goodnight and welcome to Slytherin" She said and walked back out of the room.

Hermione wondered if her brother would be opposed to doing what Peyton had and decided to go and check with him.

Walking back through the Common Room and across to the boys dormitory she went and knocked on the door that said First Years on the door and knocked waiting for someone to say she could enter. Tom answered the door and upon seeing her asked "Is everything okay? Did someone do something?"

"No I wanted to talk to Theo, I need to ask him something." Tom nodded and gestured for her to enter pointing toward the very back of the room where Theo was.

"What's up, Little Sister?" Theo asked with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't want to be alone without you yet, it's strange not having you down the hall where I can reach you without having to ask people where you are."

The obvious weakness showing was hard for her but she knew if she didn't say anything to him she would only lose sleep over it and not be at her best.

"One of the older students said when they started they had the same problem and all the first years slept in the main common room, can we do that until the castle is less of a new thing?"

All the boys gathered around and listened in. Avery was the first one to speak up, "We all stick together no matter what, if the older students say there isn't a problem with it we do it, if there is a problem with it, you girls will just have to come sleep in here, there's plenty of room."

All the others nodded and Hermione felt her whole body relax, none of them would turn their back on her for showing the tiniest bit of weakness.

"We stick together no matter what." They all said in unison. Hermione could feel the bonds forming already between them all.

Hermione headed back to the first year girls and asked them if they wanted to join everyone else and within ten minutes they were all out in the Common Room with the older students helping to conjure sleeping bags for them to sleep in.

Hermione made sure to include Tom and have him near her, she was going to help him no matter what.

 **oOo**

 **September 5, 1938**

Hermione awoke on the morning of their first day of classes to her brother sitting there smirking at her, she looked at where his eyes had darted to and noticed Toms hand clasped with hers. She rolled her eyes and signalled him to be quiet. She slowly pulled her hand out of Tom's, they had all been sleeping in the Common Room for four nights all changing positions each night. The only three that never changed were Tom, Theo and Hermione. They always slept close to each other, Theo had also felt a bond growing with Tom and themselves and they had written home to their parents about the boy and what he was growing up in with in the orphanage, it was unfair and disgusting for him.

Hermione couldn't fathom what horrors he had to deal in a Muggle orphanage and that only made her want to be friends with him more, give him as much fun at school as he could get before he had to return to his hell.

Everyone started to stir from their positions and the older students started to move through the common room heading to breakfast, the inner common room alarm sounded and everyone started to rush to get their sleeping bags into their rooms and their school robes on.

Tom was the last to stand, Hermione and he locked eyes. They held each other's attention for a moment before both turned and headed off.

Hermione went and changed into her robes hastily and headed back out, she was going to get Tom to speak about what the sorting hat had talked to him for so long about the day before. She just had to get him away from the others for a bit to do it.

All the first years went to breakfast together, Hermione slipping a note into Toms pocket as they walked. Library at lunch? It wasn't until when they were seated in potions that he found the note and wrote back on the same piece of parchment want to eat first or go straight there? Hermione read the note as he passed it back to her and looked around the room, her eyes landed on her brother and she knew if she went to lunch first and then tried to sneak off he would follow. Go straight there.

Tom nodded and they got to work on their Sleeping Draught, the hour ran by fast and they headed off to Transfiguration. Professor Dumbledore was standing at the front of the classroom when they entered and his eyes followed them to their desk only remaining on them until other students started to file in.

He talked about the basics of Transfiguration but all Hermione could focus on was the fact he kept shifting his eyes over to them when he thought they weren't paying attention to his movements. Maybe he was just biased against Slytherin, but Hermione had a feeling it was something else.

As they were walking out at the end of class and Tom and Hermione made their excuses and headed off to the library Hermione questioned Tom, "Did you notice how Professor Dumbledore kept looking at only our table during that whole lesson?"

"It was a bit obvious, but I think he's still interested in me from the orphanage, he seemed to be suspicious while he was there."

Hermione nodded and filed it away for further thought later, "So I'm still interested in what the Sorting Hat had to say to you on that first night, it seemed you were enthralled and happy by what it was saying?"

"Oh, I thought you would have forgotten that by now, let's find a table in the back and I'll tell you."

Sitting down across from each other Tom shifted his hands and then looked at Hermione, "It was discussing what it could sense within me, it's the first time the hat has sensed an heir to one of the founders in over thirty years."

"What!? You're an heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts!?" Hermione shouted. Looking around sheepishly she continued in a softer tone, "You're an heir to one of the founders?"

"Salazar Slytherin himself" Tom said looking quite proud.

"We have to find out more! There has to be something left behind by him and as his heir you have a right to it that no other does"

Tom nodded, "I was going to start researching it all this weekend, now if you want you can help me?"

"I'll be there, this is so fascinating, maybe we can find your real family too!" Hermione said.

Tom frowned, "I'm not sure if I even want to find them, they abandoned me Hermione, I've had to live in that disgusting orphanage my whole life. Would you want to find your family after that?" He questioned.

"Probably not, I see your point, let's take it one day at a time and if we find something on the rest of your family you can make the decision on whether you meet them or not and if you decide to I can come with you" drifting off for a moment, "that's only if you want me to."

They spent the rest of lunch discussing where they should start looking and made a plan to come back that night to start. Finding out Tom was the Heir of Slytherin was too fascinating for Hermione to let lie.

* * *

 **I am apart of the SR Movement so please** **Encouraging Comments only at this point in time! If you want more information on this movement please go to this link and read up! There's also a list of writers on the site who accept the two different types of reviews! Hope you enjoy xxx I'll have the next chapter up this week.**

If you wish to get the link it can be found on my main profile it's not sticking here for some reason!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long length between the last update and this one! Have had some writers block! This chapter is a short one but the next update isn't too far off! I'm expecting to have it up by the weekend! We wi** l **l see how things go!**

 **As usual! Thanks to MissRissa81 for your amazing alphaing of this story! Your encouragement keeps me going when it seems like I can't!**

 **The first few years will be synapses of scenes and then as we move along it'll become darker and chapters will become longer and more connected! So stick** **with me!**

 **Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

 **September 10, 1938**

School had started off almost two weeks ago and Tom and Hermione had hardly been separated, they had discussed on what they would do to find out more about Tom's family and they had decided to go to the library and start researching the founders.

If anyone was to ask what the pair was doing, they could say their interest lay in finding about the great witches and wizards who had built their wonderous school. After their last class of the day they both made their excuses and walked off to the library.

"Excuse me, Madame Pince? We were wondering if you could point us to where the information on the Founders?" Hermione questioned as they made their way into the library, it wouldn't be prudent to waste time in their quest.

"Over by the restricted section, dear." The librarian said.

Tom lead the way and they soon found themselves in a quiet section of the library with dust all around, it looked as if not many students came that way. The books were all ancient and Hermione worried if they touched the pages, they would crumble.

Running his hands along the spines, Tom picked out some books and laid them on a table that was sitting in the corner. They both sat down and each chose a book, starting to skim to see if there was anything about any items the founders left behind.

"It says here that Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem, her daughter Helena, took it to become better than her mother. She ran to Albania and the Baron was sent after her to bring her back he stabbed her and killed himself in his grief. Rowena kept it from the other founders that it was gone. Maybe we could find it! We could talk to Helena and see where she hid it." Hermione said as she continued to read through the book. "I'm sure you'd be able to get the location out of her easily enough."

Tom nodded, surely Helena Ravenclaw wouldn't be too hard to convince, he would have to put only a bit of his charm into it.

"Let's do it, she should be easy to get. What other items does it say she has?"

"Nothing that I can see, but we can go into more books and ask her daughter when you talk to her. Let's concentrate on one founder at a time." Hermione looked back down at the tome in front of her and started to write notes on Ravenclaw so they had the best possible chance of finding everything there was to find.

Tom peered around the library, watching the other dedicated students and noticed Hermione's brother and the rest of the Slytherin's headed their way.

"Hermione, the rest are coming, let's pick this back up later."

Not wanting them all to know what the pair were working on yet. Hermione folded her parchment up and placed it in her bag placing a sliver of parchment in the page they had been studying, not wanting to have to flip through all the nonsense again.

Walking up to the other Slytherins, they greeted one another and Theodore spoke, "We noticed you weren't at lunch so brought you some and to tell you it's almost time for Charms so we had better head down there."

Walking past the librarian, they all waved to her. Hermione stuck between Theodore and Tom looked forward to Charms. Today they were starting their first practical lessons.

 **oOo**

 **September 15, 1938**

Tom, Hermione, Theodore and the other first year Slytherins all headed out of Potions, they had their Head of House for a double that morning and had earned seventy house points for completing their potion, not many of the Gryffindors had managed the task and you could see them scowling at the Slytherin's across the room.

Hermione hadn't expected to like potions as much as she did, but as she got used to the way Slughorn ran the classroom she easily picked up the craft.

Tom hadn't struggled with the potions they had been tasked with at all, and he looked quite proud of that fact. Every time a Professor or older student would compliment them on something he would preen under the attention. Hermione expected it was due to the fact he hadn't gotten much positive attention at the orphanage he had been shoved in.

No one but the other Slytherin's knew of his past, he preferred it that way and the Slytherin's protected their own so he wouldn't cop any flack from them.

The first years still slept in the main room of the common room, all preferring each other's company. Instead of being half and half and not getting to know their whole year, they got to know everyone in the house in the evenings and could see how Slytherin was a real family away from home.

As one, heading toward the Great Hall they were all too focused on the conversation, they didn't see the smirking Gryffindors up ahead and didn't expect Hermione to be pushed back.

Instantly all wands were pulled and pointed at the Gryffindors. "Mind telling us why you pushed my twin?"

"She was annoying me, why else would I push her?" The only female in the line spoke.

"How was she annoying you? She wasn't even talking to you, if you didn't notice." Tom scowled at the girl.

"She is a slimy show off and someone needs to drop her down a step."

"Oh and I suppose you think that someone is you?" Avery spoke up in his quiet voice. Standing in front of Hermione the three boys formed a wall. The other Slytherin females just happened to be protected as well.

"Yeah I think I'm the perfect one to do it. Can't she speak for herself?"

"I can speak, but why would I lower myself to speak to some _halfblood_ scum, like you?" Hermione stated as she pushed through the boys to stand nose to nose.

Noticing Tom's sharp intake of breath she put her hand on his and squeezed, letting him know she didn't see him like the rest.

"So you are one of _those_ purebloods?"

Hermione stepped back, "If you mean we actually have taste in who we deal with and know what pure magic is, then yes I'm one of _those_ purebloods."

The Gryffindor snorted and shook her head, "Should of known that a Slytherin would have that mindset."

"Now if you don't mind, we have better things to do than stand around and lower our intellects by talking to you." Hermione said and gestured to the others, pushing past the Gryffindors they walked into the Great Hall. Hermione sat between Theodore and Tom as usual and leant toward him.

"You are better than them, you wouldn't be in Slytherin if you weren't. Don't think for a second I see you in the same way as the pathetic Gryffindors."

Nodding, Tom smiled at her and served them both sandwiches feeling better about the confrontation and what had been said.

 **oOo**

 **September 30, 1938**

Tom had gotten used to the classes and their new lunchtime routine quickly, and Hermione and Theodore were the only ones that he had spent any time with on the last few weekends. The others in their years were more interested in spending the last few heat filled days out in the school grounds.

Whereas; Hermione and Theodore preferred to spend their time catching up on their homework, or going to the library. The research for the information on the founders and their descendants was going better than Tom had expected, they had found a lot of information on things that were related to the founders, the sword of Gryffindor, Locket of Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuffs Cup, the Ravenclaw Diadem and a ring that belonged to Slytherins descendants.

Hermione had been a spitfire going through the books and pulling things out that had related. They had been researching for ten days and they had a lot of information already, Tom couldn't think of how much they would find in the years to come.

Tom wanted to find all that he could, and Hermione seemed to be as interested as he was. She was the perfect person to research and study with. She didn't fill the silence with unnecessary conversation and got on with the task.

They had only begun to scratch the surface of the Founders, they had more on Ravenclaw as they had spent their time researching her. Only looking at other objects if they came up in relation to her.

Planning and researching what they had for the founders had proved to take up more time than they had expected and they had been questioned by the others on what they spent so much time in the library doing.

Professor Dumbledore had been trying to figure out what they were doing as well, as he had come across them in the library during lunch one afternoon and had questioned their presence. Not looking like he had wanted anyone to be in the library.

After that day he seemed to watch them closer in class and in the Great Hall when they made it to a meal. They had made more of an effort to after he had become suspicious and had only spent three days in there in the previous week.

As they packed up and went to move out of the classroom Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "Mr Riddle, please stay behind I have something to discuss."

"Yes sir." Hermione looked at him and he shrugged he had no clue what he could possibly have to speak about. They all walked to the front expecting to be allowed to stay with him not wanting to leave without him.

"You may go, this only concerns Mr Riddle, here." Dumbledore said gesturing toward the door. The Slytherin's paused for a moment and then walked out standing just outside the classroom.

The door slammed shut by itself and Tom suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"What did you need, Professor?"

"The orphanage got in contact, they requested you stay at school for the Christmas Break and Easter. They know you can't stay during the Summer holidays so they are willing to take you back then but any other breaks you are to remain here."

Tom looked down at his feet, not wanting to show the glee he felt at getting a real break from the orphanage. He couldn't stand it there, even remaining alone at Hogwarts was better than going back there.

"Is that all sir? I kind of guessed that would be the case."

"Yes, Tom you may join your friends."

Tom quickly left the classroom, not wanting to linger for too long. Since his visit at the orphanage he hadn't felt comfortable around the Professor, he felt like there was something else lingering in the shadows around him.

As soon as he exited the classroom Hermione started to question him on why Dumbledore wanted him to stay alone, he knew she would want to know and the others were probably curious as well but he didn't expect to be bombarded straight away.

"Calm down Hermione, he only wanted to tell me that the orphanage asked me to stay here throughout the Christmas break and any breaks that I could, any less mouths that they have to feed during that time is preferable for them."

"You won't be alone, we will stay." Hermione nodded as if her word was law.

"You don't have to cancel your plans for me, go home and enjoy your Christmas with your family. I'll be fine."

"Nah mate, we will stay. Our parents wouldn't be happy if we left a friend alone at Christmas anyway. I'll go and write to mum and let her know."

Theodore walked off and most of the Slytherins left with him.

Hermione remained walking beside him, "I can't believe you would think we would let you stay here alone with the other houses."

"Sorry, I didn't want to be a burden."

"You'll never be a burden to us Tom." Squeezing his hand gently they finished walking to the Great Hall in silence, Theo came in halfway through dinner saying he had sent the letter. All the Slytherin's stated they had also sent letters home and Tom felt a bubble of belonging bubble up inside. He felt like he was actually apart of this group of kind kids.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, I'd like to thank MissRissa81 for all her help and planning with this story, her constant encouragement is amazing and I don't think I'd get chapters done as quick without it! So thank you xx**

 **Thank you to everyone who took the time to read, review or leave kudos any time you spend on my story is humbling. I love each and everyone of you! Thank you for all the love you give me!**

 **So just a funny before reading! I got a review this week! I thought it was funny "can't wait until Tom becomes psycho hopefully you do that" so I showed it to my beta and we were discussing it! We decided we thought psycho was a bit harsh and blood purist supreme overlord has a better ring to it ;) LOL**

* * *

 **October 3, 1938**

Tom had quickly come to look forward to his trips to the library to research, it was the only time they could be themselves outside of the common room, as no one but the older years really came in there but they didn't really pay attention to the youngest students.

Hermione had a system of going through each book and writing notes so they could take it back to the common room, or research while eating if they needed to.

They had settled in with each other and didn't have to say what they needed, it was an effortless friendship and that's exactly what they seemed to both need. Hermione still asked questions about his time at the orphanage and she seemed to have a specific goal in her questioning, but Tom hadn't picked up on what it was as of _yet_.

Theodore had quickly relaxed his suspiciousness around Tom, and they had also bonded over their subjects and what they hoped to do throughout their schooling.

Hermione's voice pulled him out of his musings and made him pay attention, "So Professor Dumbledore was the one to come and tell you about being a wizard, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was." Tom squinted his eyes at her slightly, wondering where she was going with this.

"What did he do to show you?"

"Ah.. He… Um. He showed me how he could tell what I had in my cupboard and told me to give them back." Tom paused, slightly embarrassed about telling her this information.

"What did you have in there?" She prompted softly.

"A few trinkets I took from some of the other students."

"How did he show you he _knew_?" Connecting their gazes, she smiled slightly, telling him with that simple look she wasn't judging him.

"He set my cupboard on fire, and made it shake." He said as he looked down at the table. It still made him think of what the Professor would do if he ever stole again.

"He did what?" She said in a harsh whisper.

Tom's gaze snapped to hers, "He set it on fire."

"That's not right, Tom. He shouldn't have done that, you are an eleven year old boy. What does he think that accomplishes?" Hermione had a look of pure anger spread across her features and her fists were clenching.

"I don't know. I guess he wanted to show me it is wrong to steal?" Shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"He still shouldn't have done that, there are other ways, less vulgar ways."

"What can I do anyway? He's a Professor, he has more power and sway than me, an eleven year old boy."

"We have to do something Tom, we can't let him get away with that. It's horrible. How did he treat you?"

"When I told him I could make animals do what I want and talk to snakes, he looked at me like I was something on the bottom of his shoe." Tom felt a bubble of happiness bubble up, he had never had someone defend him, even _knowing_ what he had done and what he could do.

"We need to tell someone Tom, he can't get away with this." Her voice slowly getting louder as the conversation continued, one of the older students looked over at them, scowling.

"We will, later. For now let's concentrate on our research on Ravenclaw, we need to know everything about the founders and what they owned."

Nodding Hermione responded, "Okay but we have to say something to someone soon, we can't let him continue like he is. That's bullying."

Putting their heads back down, they begun to write notes again and Dumbledore was put out of their minds for the _moment_.

 **oOo**

 **October 10, 1938**

Hermione had always been fascinated with Shakespeare, not many people realised he was actually a wizard and not many read his plays because of this. But Hermione loved nothing more than sitting in a quiet corner and reading Hamlet and Macbeth over and over again.

Today she had decided she needed a break from all the boys, and was sat in a plush bean bag in the corner of the Slytherin Common Room, reading Hamlet.

She was so engrossed in the play that she didn't notice Aldrich Avery approach her, "Hamlet is one of my favourites, _we know what we are, but_ _not what we may be_. I always thought that line was one of the most insightful."

" _You_ know Hamlet?" Hermione questioned, looking up at him with a look of pure shock.

"My mother and father made me start reading it to them when I was ten, before that my mother would read it to me every evening before bed." Letting himself fall into the bean bag next to Hermione's he turned slightly, so he was facing her.

"Most eleven year olds can't read it properly." Hermione said.

"We aren't most eleven year olds, now are we?" He shot back, smugly.

"Do you want to read along with me? I usually don't let people but I can make an exception."

"Sure, move over, I'll come share your bean bag with you." Hermione moved slightly and watched her fellow first year jump out of his and into her bean bag.

"Would you like me to go back to the beginning?" She questioned him.

"Nah I don't mind starting from here, we can always read it again later."

Hermione smiled at him and looked back down at her page, reading the lines quickly and every so often her eyes would flick to Aldrich to make sure he was keeping up.

They sat in their corner for hours, reading along together. It wasn't until Tom and Theodore came over, and told them it was dinner time that they realised- _just_ how much time they had spent reading together.

They planned a day each week where they would join together, and read another of Shakespeare's works.

Tom and Theodore were curious about the budding friendship, but left Hermione to her own devices. As they had no interest in reading the plays like Aldrich, so obviously did.

 **oOo**

 **October 15, 1938**

Sitting at their usual table, waiting for Tom to come from his detention Hermione looked through a book of genealogy on the Ravenclaw family and noticed she recognised some of the names of her classmates in the tree, the crisscrossing of the lines disgusted her but she knew it happened.

The Black and Malfoy family was the worst of joining their bloodlines multiple times, "to keep the blood pure." No one else saw a problem with it but Hermione would never be able to participate in that tradition.

Casting the spell to copy the whole family tree, she put the book away and looked over her notes. If the family tree was correct, there had been another daughter of Rowena that no one really discussed much. They mainly concentrated on Helena and that was only because of her past with the Bloody Baron.

The other daughter had several children as well and had married three times. She had twelve little lines extending directly from her and then each of those lines had multiple lines coming off them.

The one that interested her the most was her mother's relatives were on there which meant she was related to the Ravenclaws even if it was distantly.

Hermione wondered if her mother knew of this and decided she'd owl her later to make sure she did.

Tom cleared his throat when he arrived, "what did you find?"

"I'm a descendant of Rowena and so are several others in our year and some of the older students, I didn't realise I was related to so many of them." Hermione rambled as her finger slid through the lines.

"That's awesome! Wasn't there a rumour that there was a room down on the third floor that only the Descendants of Ravenclaw could access?"

"You're right! We will have to research where so we can check it out. Speaking of rooms of founders, apparently each one had one and Slytherin had a main one and then he apparently built a chamber somewhere." Hermione pulled the textbook that showed a part of each founders history in building the castle and moulding it to what it was today.

"We definitely have to look more into this. Imagine being able to say we found each of the founders legacy's that they left behind?"

Hermione smiled, they would be legends to find something that had been lost for centuries, that was built by four of the greatest witches and wizards to live.

As they quieter down again and relaxed Hermione started to think about the conversation about Professor Dumbledore, and what he had done to Tom at the orphanage. She started to realise that she couldn't let it rest and the longer she left it, the less sleep she was getting.

Theodore had noticed she wasn't herself and so had Tom but they both couldn't get what was wrong out of her. She knew it was wrong to keep them in the dark- but her mind was always whirling with thoughts of what she could or should do.

Maybe if she told her mother, she could do something. It was worth the thought but she would have to be careful about breaking Tom's trust.

Snapping out of her inner war, she concentrated on the research of Rowena and her family to find the lost diadem and the rooms the founders hid would be amazing, but difficult.

They would need their full concentration on the task.

 **oOo**

 **October 23, 1938**

Professor Black stood in front of the first year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, watching Hermione Nott closely, she noticed she seemed a bit withdrawn from her usual self and wasn't talking to any of the other Slytherins. It wasn't like her and Professor Black couldn't let one of her students- especially one as young as Hermione is become down, like she had been for a while in school. If it wasn't for her cousins and sisters she would of wasted away and not become who she was today.

That wasn't going to happen to another student, _especially_ someone that was distantly related to her and her family. The Notts and Blacks went back generations and they protected their own.

"Miss Nott, can I please speak to you after class?"

Hermione's eyes darted to hers, "Ah. Yeah, sure Professor." her eyes drifted back to her desk, now a look of confusion spread over her features. Probably trying to figure out what she had done wrong to be asked to stay after class.

Professor Black watched the rest of the Slytherins closely and noticed Tom Riddle was slightly down as well, but his eyes kept flicking to Hermione frowning slightly at how far away from the other students she sat. It was probably worrying her twin as well but he seemed to be able to hold his emotions better, like his dad before him.

Class seemed to drag more than usual, waiting for the bell to ring all of the Slytherins were paying more attention to Hermione than usual and she was starting to get antsy with all the attention.

When the bell _finally_ rang, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Standing from her seat she headed toward the front so none of her house mates would try and talk to her.

Once all the students were out of the classroom and it was only Professor Black and Hermione, the Professor gestured toward the table Hermione was standing in front of, "Take a seat, this won't take long."

Hermione did as she was told and waited. "I've noticed over the last few weeks, you've been slightly withdrawn from everyone and haven't been participating as much. I spoke to some of the other Professors and they also noticed. Is everything okay, Miss Nott?"

Hermione looked down at her feet, dangling off the end of the table considering whether she should open up or not. "I was told something in confidence from one of my friends a few weeks ago and it's been burning a hole inside of me."

"Anything I can do?" Professor Black said gently.

"I think you could but I don't know if I should say anything about it in case my friend feels betrayed."

"If it's something that's affecting you this profoundly that you haven't been eating properly." Hermione's head jolted up at that. "Yes I've noticed you haven't been eating properly as well and you probably aren't sleeping. You need to tell someone Hermione."

"But what if he hates me for saying anything?" She questioned.

"He will only hate you for a moment and then when he realises it has helped him, he will be okay with it."

Hermione's mouth opened to say something when she heard a noise come from outside the door and saw the long, auburn hair and beard of the very man she wanted to say something about.

Closing up and withdrawing from the Professor, she jumped off the table and rushed to her desk, gathering all of her stuff she said, "Sorry Professor, I've suddenly realised I've got things to do! Thanks for listening."

As Hermione rushed out of the classroom, the door slamming behind her, a look of confusion crossed Professor Blacks face. What had just happened? Why had Hermione clammed up so suddenly?

Hermione stood out in the corridor around the corner, leaning against the wall, what would have happened if _he_ had of entered when she was unloading? No she had to keep quiet.

Being so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice Michael Alders, one of the Gryffindor first years coming toward her with a smirk on his face.

"Nott, you don't have your little posse with you this time?"

"I can still handle myself, I don't need my friends to fight my battles." She shot back. Hoping he didn't linger too long. She didn't have the energy to deal with him at the moment.

"What's so different between Riddle and other halfbloods?" Alders said.

"I haven't got the time to deal with you, and frankly I don't want to justify anything you say with an answer."

"Now why do you have to be like that? You seem like a swotty Pureblood." Hermione rolled her eyes, of course he couldn't leave it alone.

"I just know my station in life and where this world is headed and I don't see the point of lowering myself."

"Of course you believe you're above the rest of us. You and your family are the dirtiest of scum and Riddle is right there with you."

Hermione had considered walking away from him before he had insulted her family and friends, pulling her wand she placed it under his chin, pressing lightly. Alders gulped at the angry glint in her eyes. "Don't _ever_ talk about my family or my friends in any way that demeans them _again_. Or I will not hesitate to hex you. And don't think because I'm a first year I don't know any curses. I come from a family that teach their children how they defend themselves."

Waiting for him to nod, she turned and walked down the corridor, breathing deeply to calm herself down. It wouldn't do to show up at lunch looking angry, the boys would ask questions and then they would get in trouble and if Theo got in trouble she would get the blame, she was charged with keeping him out of trouble before they left for the train.

When she entered the Great Hall and took her seat the Slytherins automatically leant in to ask her what the professor had wanted.

"It was nothing, she wanted to see how I was settling in. Apparently she's old friends with mother so she feels connected to me."

Thankfully they didn't question her too much, believing what she said as her family had many connections and they would always be in the spotlight.

"Why didn't she want to check in with me?" Theodore asked confused.

"She didn't think you would appreciate being pushed into talking." Hermione lied easily, only feeling slightly guilty about lying to them all. It was for the best. She felt guilty even considering telling the professor about Tom and breaking his confidence.

She wasn't going to advertise it to their whole house.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed xx**


	4. Letters and Suspicions

**As always a massive thank you to MissRissa18 for always encouraging me with this story and for helping me Plot it out!**

 **Next chapter won't be as far off as this one was as I'm starting to get my mojo back! X**

 **Chapter summary: Hermione writes a letter to her mother and Dumbledore gets cunning. What happens in the next part of their journey?**

* * *

 **November 2, 1938**

Hermione slowly sat up from her spot in the Common Room, peering around at the other students making sure she hadn't woken any of them up, she stood and moved out of the crowded room.

Heading out into the dungeons- she moved up the halls slowly watching out for any professors doing patrols. The Owlery was her destination, she couldn't tell anyone, especially Tom as he would feel betrayed but she was writing to her mother about what he had told her about Professor Dumbledore.

Entering the Owlery, she turned her nose up, clearly no one had bothered to clean it out recently as there were droppings everywhere. Sitting on one of the window sills, she pulled out her parchment and quill and began her letter;

 _Dearest Mother,_

 _I know I haven't written in a few weeks and I'm dearly sorry for this, how are things at home? They've been okay here, classes are good, Theo is good. What I'm writing about tonight though is to do with Tom Riddle, you know the boy I told you about that I met on the train?_

 _Well Professor Dumbledore was actually the one to go to the orphanage and talk to him about being a wizard and showed him in a barbaric way, he set Toms wardrobe on fire and scared him so much and then left him to fend for himself in Diagon Alley after only just being introduced into our world._

 _Professor Dumbledore has gotten worse over the two months we have been here and he follows Tom and myself around and has been acting suspicious of us. He also alienates Tom away from the rest of us. I don't know what to do anymore mum, he won't tell anyone and it's getting worse._

 _What should we do? Hopefully you can come up with some answers soon. I'll keep in touch more now._

 _Hopefully you and Father are well,_

 _Love from Hermione._

Reading over the letter and letting the ink dry before rolling it up, she called one of the Slytherins owls down and tied the letter to its talons. "To the Nott Manor please. Hurry if you can. I don't expect an answer straight away, safe flying. Only deliver to my mother."

Hermione watched until the owl was a speck on the horizon and moved back to the Slytherin Common Room, slotting herself back into her spot between Theo and Tom hoping no one noticed she was gone and drifted off hoping her mother had some answers.

 **oOo**

 **November 10, 1938**

One of the young first year Gryffindors, Michael Alders had came to Dumbledore and told him how Tom Riddle and Hermione Nott were hardly ever seen at lunch time. On the weekends the Slytherins could be found but those two were nowhere to be found.

Albus knew something was different about the two and he needed to keep an eye on them so after Transfiguration had ended for the day, he followed them under a disillusionment charm, all the way to the library.

Watching them for a bit he realised they were settling down for the long haul and were going to be a while, leaving the library, he cancelled his charm and stood outside the library, leaning against a wall.

What exactly were two Slytherins so interested in the library? Why did they spend so much time there? Albus knew if he was going to find out the answers to these questions he was going to have to follow him or get someone else to follow them.

Thinking back to how positively excited, Michael Alders was he knew the boy would help him and it worked out well. If he felt like following them himself he could, if he didn't he could call upon Alders.

Walking to the Gryffindor Common Room, he decided he wouldn't wait to ask the boy and found him sitting with his friends in the corner, playing wizards chess.

"Mr Alders, May I speak to you outside please?" Albus said, peering over his glasses at the boy.

"Sure Professor." Michael stood and followed the Professor. When they got through the portrait hole and were alone Michael looked up at the Professor, waiting for him to say whatever he wanted to.

"I realise this is probably a weird request, but I noticed you have a certain proclivity for following Miss Nott?"

"Yes, sir I like to keep her in my sights so I know she's not planning anything." Michael said with a smirk adorning his face.

"I was wondering if when I need you to, whether you could follow Miss Nott and Mr Riddle around?"

"Definitely sir, when do you need me to start?" The young boy naively said.

"Today if possible, it would be a huge help to me."

"No problem sir, I'll start now. I'm guessing they're in the library?" Dumbledore nodded and the boy ran off.

He had fallen right into Albus' web and could be defeated at any point.

 **oOo**

 **November 16, 1938**

Tom was in detention with Professor Dumbledore once again, he had been caught pushing Alders up against a wall according to them. But Tom swore he was nowhere near the Gryffindor when he was meant to have been, Hermione tended to believe him and thought it was the Professor up to his tricks with the orphan.

Hermione had detailed everything to her mother in the passing weeks, noting anything the professor did as she had been told to.

Theo didn't quite agree there was anything to really worry about- but he didn't know the full story. He had demanded Hermione stop today, and spend some time alone with him as they hadn't had much of that in the last two months.

"It's time we start thinking about what we can do at Christmas, we are obviously remaining behind but what are we doing to make it still a special Nott Christmas?" Her brother asked.

"We could do the opening of one present at midnight as usual?" Hermione suggested.

"Okay, are we going to include Tom in this? He doesn't have anyone besides us? Are mother and father still sending gifts along for the three of us?" Theo knowing Hermione had been in touch with their parents more recently than him didn't mind deferring to her in this.

"They are, and I think we should. Make this a Christmas to remember for him and make it easier for him to lose himself in happiness rather than sadness."

Theo modded, "Was there anything else Mother suggested doing?"

"She said she had sent three matching pyjama orders and some nice robes for the three of us, so he feels apart of us." Hermione and Theo had wanted to include him in their Christmas festivities but without permission from the orphanage he couldn't leave the castle and there was no way to get in contact with them.

As they finished discussing the finer details of their plans for the day, Tom entered the Common Room looking exhausted. He came over to where the siblings were sitting and plonked down into the armchair.

"That was exhausting he made me clean the Trophies in the Trophy Room all by hand. I feel like my hands are made of fire, the polish burns." He said holding his red, raw hands up.

Hermione rushed to her trunk and brought out a bowl and a greenish liquid, "Our mother made this solution for when Theo needs to polish his broomstick, place and hold your hands in the bowl, it'll clear up quickly."

The three Slytherins sat around talking until it was time to go to dinner and hoping they had no run ins with Gryffindor's on the way so they didn't have to polish any trophies or _maybe something worse_.

 **oOo**

 **November 26, 1938**

Albus was glad the two Slytherins weren't observant, he had been watching them for a few hours now. Waiting for them to head up to the library, so he could see what books they picked out so he could take a look at exactly what they were spending all of their time in the library doing.

Tom and Hermione had seemed distracted from their school work for a month now, and Hermione had been paying him unwanted attention. If he looked up at any given time he could find her scowling at him.

About what, he could only assume that Tom had told her what he had done at the orphanage and what he had said about the orphanage not wanting him back.

He'd decided on the first day of catching her, he would have to pay closer attention and make sure they weren't up to anything that involved him.

He had plans for Tom and the wizarding world, and no one was going to stop them. Least of all a couple of eleven year olds. They were bright students and their cunning streak was off the charts. They could grow to be dangerous and he couldn't have that. It would do well to stop them before they became older.

Watching the young Slytherins interact was something else, they all didn't need to talk, all of them were in sync with one another and that was dangerous. If they continued to remain in sync as they were the whole year of Slytherins could be a formidable challenge, later on.

The wizarding world couldn't remain as it was, there had to be turmoil for it to work and function properly. When Grindelwald had incited the last war, the world had thrived and then he had to be defeated to show Albus was still powerful and the world lost its way. Now Albus had a plan to bring it back to what it was and Tom was going to be the forefront of that all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy xxx**


	5. Christmas letters and fights

**As always I would like to thank MissRissa81 and for this chapter I would also like to thank my twin, Katalina Riddle for all of their encouragement and pushing me to keep writing when I feel myself losing my motivation. Thank you so much ladies xx**

Sorry for the late update! My writing mojo has been gone for a bit but it is back at the moment so I'm going to try and get some more written before it decides it doesn't like me anymore!

Hope you enjoy loves xx

 **December 5, 1938**

Astraea Nott, in her glory, stood before the fireplace of her family's den waiting for the Headmaster to Floo call her. She had written him a letter asking if he was available for a call and they had set a time. Eleven O'clock on Monday morning and he was late.

The Nott family was not one to be kept waiting, but they always made an exception for the Headmaster, _especially_ now that their children were attending Hogwarts.

As she was about to take a seat in the wingback armchair, the floo came to life and out of the fireplace came the headmaster.

"Ahhh. Astraea, it's been a while. I thought instead of simply calling I'd come through and see what you needed from me." Professor Dippet said with a smile.

"Please do sit down, would you like tea or anything?"

"No, thank you, my dear. What can I do for you?"

Folding her hands in her lap, as she sat down, she said, "Myself and Theodore, are finding ourselves without the children for the first Christmas since they were born, and we were wondering seeing as they are staying at the school to keep their friend, Tom company if we could come to the Village and they come down to us?"

"Oh, of course, Astraea. We simply need a time and place and we can escort them down."

"I was also wondering if it wasn't much trouble that is if Tom could come down as well? I don't want to leave the poor boy alone. That is all" she said looking down at her lap, having learned how to get her way along time ago.

"As long as he says he wants to, I don't see why we can't make an exception." The headmaster said quickly.

"Oh. I wanted it to be a surprise for him, I couldn't imagine he's seen much kindness. Living in that horrible orphanage. I went and checked it out myself." Grasping her hand to her chest, "It was so poverty ridden. The poor children."

Headmaster Dippet looked saddened, "Of course, Astraea, get the children on board and I'll bring them down personally."

Standing she moved to grasp his hand, "Thank you so much, for obliging us, Headmaster."

"Not a worry, my dear. Now that we have this sorted I must be off back to the school. Lots to do in preparation for Christmas. I'll see you on the day." One last shake of her hand and a bow and he was swishing away through the fireplace.

Grabbing the prepared letter she had written, knowing he would allow her request she walked over to the family owl and tied it to its talon. Sending it on its way, she smiled. Hermione was going to be ecstatic when she got the news.

 **oOo**

Hermione hadn't expected any mail that morning, she and her mother had already written their weekly letter so when the family owl flew in at lunchtime, she was extremely surprised.

Hoping everything was okay she quickly tore into the letter. Tom seeing her distracted stare gave the family owl a rasher of bacon off his plate and sent it on its way. "Is everything okay, Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She said as she slowly read through the letter making sure to keep it from everyone's sight.

"I said, is everything okay? You don't usually get the mail this late in the day." Tom said sounding concerned.

"Oh.. yes everything is perfect." She said as she folded the letter and passed it to Theodore for him to read. Pulling out a piece of her own parchment she wrote back to her mother and smiled up at the Headmaster, who had been watching her and smiled back.

"Hermione, why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Oh. Mother simply asked if we thought it might be a good idea to come down to Hogsmeade on Christmas Day." She said, happiness bubbling from her.

"Oh. That sounds really nice of them to come up here and see you guys." Trying not to sound too disappointed that he would be left alone for a bit on Christmas after getting used to the fact he was going to have them around.

Hermione not wanting to ruin the surprise until the day simply replied, "Oh yes. It's going to be an amazing Christmas this year." And stopped at that. Picking her lunch back up, she would send the letter after lunch if time permitted.

Christmas for the young Slytherins was going to be fun indeed, it was nice of her parents to think of Tom when they had decided to come up to the village instead of spending it at home with their siblings.

 **December 16, 1938**

Hermione sat on her bed for the first time since coming to Hogwarts, a book on Ravenclaws descendants lain out before her and a sullen expression on her face. Every day she had tried to get Tom to research with her but he had claimed he wanted to bond with their other housemates.

It was since she had received the letter from her mother about spending Christmas in Hogsmeade and him not being included. He was upset about it but wouldn't tell her.

Hermione had bonded with Aldrich a lot over the last few weeks as he was the only one besides her twin that had time for her.

She knew it had only been a few months since she met Tom on the platform, but they had spent every day together since then and now they were separated she didn't know what to do.

The research she had started with him had come back to her and she had so much to tell him, but only a few hours where he would talk to her and that was during class. She couldn't wait for Christmas for him to know he will be included and to stop his moodiness. They had promised they would spend the day with him and they wouldn't break that.

Hermione couldn't take the silence so she had distanced herself and found distractions on the weekends, instead of seeing him only hang out with the others.

Today she had found more about the secret room and the fact it was a library and there was a wand in it that supposedly belonged to the founder herself. Excitement over this discovery lasted but a few seconds not having anyone to share it with, so she packed her books up and decided to find Aldrich.

Finding him sitting alone in the Common Room wasn't a surprise, Tom hadn't liked them hanging out so didn't include him much.

Letting herself fall on the lounge next to him, not so gracefully she heard a chuckle, "So what's the dramatics for today? Tom still icing you out for whatever you did to him?"

"Only for a few more days when he figures out it was all to be nice. Then you'll be rid of me and my dramatics." Hermione said with a smile.

"How's about we not get rid of each other and still hang out, even if he does forgive you?"

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." Laying her head on his shoulder and reading the book sitting on his lap, she smiled. Another Shakespeare book. And not just any. The one from which her name came from.

Reading along with him, they spent hours together talking about the different times of old and didn't notice when the others came back.

Hearing Tom growl slightly was a shock, but Hermione ignored it. He was the one icing her out not the other way around.

Feeling someone sit next to her, she looked over to see Theodore. "Why don't you tell him? He's obviously upset about it. Why don't you break this argument and tell him that he's coming too?"

"Because when I tried he walked away from me, Theo." Nodding in understanding, her twin leant his head on her shoulder.

"Is Aldrich reading _The winter's tale?"_

"Yeah, yeah he is. I found him reading it a few hours ago and we've been reading and discussing it together."

"He seems like he has the same taste as you?" He asked.

"He does, these last few weeks have made us closer too," Hermione said. Still leaning on his shoulder, not caring about the death stare she was receiving from the other lounge.

"It's good to have someone who likes the same things," Theo said. Smiling that his sister was blatantly ignoring Tom.

It wouldn't be long and they'd be back in each other's pockets but this small war was fun to see for Theo and the others.

 **December 19, 1938**

Theo and Aldrich watched as Hermione stared off into space, at first the interactions between Tom and Hermione after the letter had come and she had excluded him, had been funny. But then as the days got closer to Christmas and they still hadn't made up Hermione got worse and worse. She hadn't talked to them in days, and if she did say something it was usually quick and then she went back to her quiet spot and ignored everyone.

Tom was no better, the closer it got to Christmas Day, the worse he got. His moods were like a bomb waiting to go off and he had been in three fights with Gryffindors in the last few days. Normally they wouldn't mind but he was losing points, getting detention and he was taking his moods out on them as well.

Theo and Aldrich talked quietly together, knowing the one way to get the moodiness settled and that was for Hermione to tell Tom what exactly the letter had said.

"Hermione, please tell him. For the sake of all of Slytherin. _Please. We are begging you._ " Aldrich said as he plopped down beside her and Theo sat on the other side.

"He wasn't meant to get angry with me." She replied sullenly, already laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know, you wanted to surprise him. But it's been weeks since you've talked to each other and I hate seeing you like this." Theo said.

"What am I meant to do?"

"Give him the letter, show him you're not only saying it to placate him." Her brother said.

"I don't even know where it is anymore."

Theo pulled a crinkled bit of parchment from his pocket, "Here, I've kept it on me since you handed it over. Now go give it to him and end this fight."

"Okay. I'll be back." She said, standing she moved out of the Common Room and to the library where Tom had sequestered himself nearly every day since the fight started.

Walking up to the table they usually sat at, she laid the letter on the table and said, "Read that."

Once he had scowled at her, she walked back through the school and down to the Dungeons to sit back between Aldrich and Theo.

An hour later, they looked up at the sound of the Common Room door opening, and in came Tom.

Watching him walk over until he stood in front of Hermione, kicking his toes into the ground slightly, "I'm… ah… sorry, Hermione. I didn't realise you were trying to surprise me."

"And…." Aldrich prompted.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and treating you like shit. You didn't deserve how I've treated you and everyone over the last few weeks." He said to Hermione even with a scowl pointed in Aldrich's direction.

"That's okay Tom, please don't treat me like that again. I've hated being on the outs with you."

"Of course, I'll talk to you about it more. Um. Am I still welcome for Christmas?" He asked sheepishly.

"You are. I was still going to come and bring you to Headmaster Dippet even if you were angry with me. No one deserves to be alone on Christmas." Theo and Aldrich agreed with a smile and Tom sat opposite them.

 **December 25, 1938**

Christmas morning and Hermione raced through the Common Room, not even giving the boys a chance to cover up before she barged into their room. Luckily they were all decent and starting to stir. Theo, Tom and Aldrich were the only three first years left behind, the others had gone home two days before so that meant Hermione could sleep in there if she wanted to but she had gotten used to her room and loved it. Even if she was the only girl left. It was peaceful without them.

"WAKE UP BOYS IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She shouted as she jumped on Theo's bed, jostling him awake. The other two rolled over and squinted at her.

"Theo put a sock in her mouth, I'm enjoying my sleep," Aldrich commented and regretted it a minute later when she jumped on him and ruffled his hair.

"Time to get up so we can get down to the Village. Your parents gave permission for you to come down as well, so get up and get ready I want to see my parents and siblings and open presents." Hermione rambled.

Rushing over to Tom who had pulled his quilt over his head and tried to block her out. Reefing it off of him, she pushed him out of bed.

"So you are one of those Christmas freaks?" Tom said grumpily.

"Always has been. As soon as the sun was up she was waking us up and pushing us into the den." Theo said as he pulled his Christmas sweater over his head. "It's better to go with it and hurry, otherwise she gets worse."

With that, Hermione left the room mumbling about boys being arses and went and made sure she had all her presents ready to take down to the village.

When the boys shouted they were ready, she moved back into the main common room and pushed them out the door.

Headmaster Dippet was sitting in the Great Hall talking to some of the Professors and when they entered he stood and walked to the four Slytherins, "Okay, let's go! Your family is waiting down in the family cottage here."

The walk was brisk and they didn't waste time as the cold was biting on their skin. When they reached the wards of the cottage, Hermione and Theo held their wands up and they dropped.

Tom's jaw dropped agape, "This is a cottage?"

"It's a little bit smaller than the one in Italy but we love it."

"I've seen 'cottages' and this isn't a cottage this is more a townhouse!" Tom said putting emphasis on the word cottage.

"Come inside and see the rest!"

Hermione walked up to the door and knocked. A house elf answered and pushed them in, "Comes on, young mistress and masters it's freezing out there."

"Hello, Marlee! Merry Christmas! Is everyone in the family room?" Theo spoke up.

"Yes master, they is waiting for you!" She said in a squeaky voice, "and Merry Christmas!"

"Ahh, you've finally arrived. We thought Hermione would have had you here hours ago" an older gentleman said with a wink. "I'm Theodore Snr, this is my wife Astraea, and our other children Penelope and Tereus. Thank you so much for bringing the kids down, Headmaster Dippet! Would you like anything?"

"Ah it was my pleasure, and no thank you I better get back to the rest of the children, I'll see you at the gates at Seven pm." He said with a smile, shaking the adults' hands and waving to the kids he walked back out with a "Merry Christmas" chucked over his shoulder.

"Mother, Father, Pene and Tere, this is Tom and Aldrich!" Hermione pointed each person in the room out as she said their names.

Hugs were shared around, hot cocoa brought by Marlee and presents were opened. The children laughing with each other and playing with their new presents.

The day went by quickly and in what felt like no time at all, they were headed back to the castle.

"Merry Christmas kids, we will see you at Easter." Theodore Snr said. Leaving them with the Headmaster they walked back to the cottage.

As the four young Slytherins returned to the Common Room they decided it was time to relax and Hermione asked if she could come to their room for the night.

Agreeing they all went into the boy's room and laid around on the floor, close together.

"Merry Christmas guys," Hermione said.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione." They chorused.

Tom fell asleep with a smile on his face, the first real Christmas he had experienced had been beyond expectations and he only hoped he could experience many more.

 **December 30, 1938**

Hermione, Tom, Aldrich and Theodore stood in the common room, watching the older students rush around making sure charms were placed over the punch bowls to not allow tampering. They had apparently been doing this for years, making sure the younger years were protected while they tried to enjoy the night.

Tom had been kinder since Christmas, he felt included in things and The Notts had told him if he needed anything to let them know, he was a friend of their children so he was family. Tomorrow was his birthday and it was weird knowing he'd have people to spend it with.

Hermione had already planned that they would all spend the day in the Common Room, in their designated area and that her parents were sending something along for him.

He didn't know what to say, what do you say when people you barely know are giving you presents? He was grateful, yes. But he wasn't used to it. Never had he had anyone notice or remember his birthday but these guys and their parents were completely different. They remembered the small things.

All the Slytherins knew he wanted to spend his time quietly on Friday's and they respected that.

The clock struck midnight as he was stuck in his thoughts and all the Slytherins moved to him, wishing him a happy birthday and Hermione and the other first years started to move to their area.

"We brought some of the presents out tonight for you to open, tomorrow you can have the ones from the others and my parents," Theo spoke.

"You guys didn't have to do this, you know that right?" He asked quietly.

"We know, Tom," Aldrich said.

"Happy Birthday Tom!" Hermione said sitting beside him so she could hand him his presents, Aldrich sat on the other side of her.

"Thank you, guys."

Like it always was with them. Tom, Hermione and Aldrich with Theo following behind.

Tom knew even though a bit of envy that her time wasn't only his anymore, that he would have to get used to it and not make anything of it.

Hermione collected her people and Tom and Aldrich were the main two.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all, back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait but the muse wasn't working with me. I hope the next chapter will cooperate and be posted in the next few days, the next chapter will be the end of the first year and we will move into year two and looking at a different founder. We will see some flashbacks to Toms time at the orphanage soon too!**

 **Okay before you start reading I'd like to once again thank MissRissa81 for her constant support and encouragement as the alpha of this story, nothing happens without her and I appreciate her so much. I'd also like to thank the members of the writing haven chat on the fanfiction group I help run; Beyond the Book Fanfiction Nook 18+ for all the writing sprints they participated in with me to get this chapter done! Thank you so much my lovely nookians x**

 **A massive thank you to you the readers as without you I wouldn't have someone to continue this for!**

 **Hope you enjoy x**

 **KR**

* * *

 **January 6, 1939**

School had returned to normal, they had returned to classes, and Tom and Hermione had gone back to their usual routine of going to the library. The only difference? There was something wrong, and both Theodore and Hermione could feel something was coming.

Hence why they weren't surprised when they were seated for breakfast on a Tuesday morning, chatting with their housemates about what classes were going to bring and a letter was dropped in front of them.

Looking down at the handwriting, Hermione recognised it as the Headmasters.

Miss and Mister Nott,

After breakfast is finished you are to make your way to my office, there is something of the utmost importance we must discuss.

Please come alone, unless it's Mister Riddle, your parents have given permission for him to come along as well.

See you soon, Kind Regards.

Headmaster Dippet

P.S. The password this month is new journey

Hermione passed it onto Theo and then to Tom when Theo had finished, all three sharing a look. Maybe this was the bad feeling?

The three young Slytherins quickly finished their breakfast and moved out of the hall and up the stairs. Not a word was spoken as they made their way through the school.

Once they reached the gryphon guarding the Headmasters office, Hermione spoke the password, "New Journey." And they stepped onto the spiral stairs.

A knock on the inner door and an "enter" from within and the three were seated before Headmaster Dippet and Professor Slughorn, their head of house. Knowing it had to do with their family they got straight to the point and asked what was going on.

"I'm afraid I got contacted by your mother this morning, and your sister Penelope has been taken to St Mungo's, she is in a bad way after coming down with a bug after Christmas." The headmaster spoke.

Hermione, Theo, and Tom gasped, "Is she going to be okay? When can we go and see her?" Hermione asked in a flurry.

"Your parents have requested that you come today, and I tend to agree, any student under my care that has a family member in a critical state should be allowed to go and visit them," Dippet said, slightly smiling at them.

"Ah, sir? Why am I included in this?" Tom asked quietly.

"Because the Notts asked if we would allow it if you wanted to go and see them. You made quite the impression at Christmas, my boy." Professor Slughorn said.

"I do want to go, Penelope was kind when I was with them." Hermione smiled over at Tom as he said he wanted to see her sister.

"Okay, let's get you to St Mungo's now, so you have all day to spend with them, follow me." The headmaster said, standing and walking over to the fireplace he threw some floo powder and said their destination. Going through one at a time they waited on the other side for the Headmaster and their Head of House to come through and take them to the correct ward.

The three children were engulfed in hugs as soon as they came through the door and after a small stop the Professors let them be and went back to the school, saying to their parents that they could stay until Monday and their schoolwork would be delivered.

"How is she mum?" Hermione asked once they were alone.

"It's touch and go, one minute she's fine and the next she's having fits. That's why I wanted you guys here. Just in case." Her mother explained.

The children and adults sat around the bed, barely moving or making a sound. Penelope improved overnight and showed signs that she would recover. Hermione, Theo, and Tom went back to school on Monday morning ready to attend classes now that Penelope was out of the woods.

 **xXx**

 **January 20, 1939**

Aldrich stood watching as the Gryffindors stopped Hermione and Theo and pushed her backwards, a scowl appeared across Theo's features, and he pulled his wand from his robes. "Don't touch my sister," he said empathising his words with a jab of his wand to Alders' chest, leaving singe marks behind.

"She was in my way, and I don't trust her."

"Leave us alone." Both of the Nott's had been on edge since their sister had become ill and both stepped forward as if to do something, Tom, Aldrich, and Antonin stepped in front and pushed them backward leaving them with the others while they forced the Gryffindor's forwards, they didn't need the Notts getting in any more trouble or drawing more of Professor Dumbledore's attention to them.

Once they had pushed the Gryffindors further away and warned them about trying anything else they went back to the other Slytherins and escorted Hermione and Theodore back to the Common Room not letting them leave unless it was with someone, the prefects and other students asked what had gone on, and once in the know they all agreed to escort them around the score and keep the Gryffindors away as much as possible.

 **xXx**

 **February 11, 1939**

Hermione and Tom had been pacing the seventh floor for over an hour, they had noticed that Alders had been following them a lot lately and he would show up in the library whenever they were in there. So, they were trying to find an abandoned classroom up here to work in on researching the founders some more. Hermione knew they were close to finding the room where Rowena Ravenclaw hid her library, so they could start researching Godric and get closer to having their wands.

On the third pass of the hallway, a door appeared across from the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach some trolls how to dance in the ballet. Hermione and Tom shared a look, walking over to the door; Tom turned the handle, and they entered slowly. Inside was a room with leather couches that looked like the ones in the Slytherin common room and around the walls were thousands of books.

Walking to the case on the left, Hermione pulled one of the leather-bound books off the shelf and flipped it open to find the information they had never seen about Rowena Ravenclaw. It was as if the room was giving them exactly what they required for their quest.

"We should tell Theo and Aldrich, they could help us. They know what we are doing anyway." Hermione said to Tom.

Nodding, he gestured for her to exit before him. Walking straight to the banks of the black lake where they knew the boys were they excitedly told them about the room that had given them books on Rowena Ravenclaw and had appeared out of nowhere.

"You sure though?" Aldrich asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we walked that hallway three times and didn't see it." She confirmed.

"Why were you up there though? I thought you were going to the library?" Theo questioned them.

"Because when we got to the library, we noticed Alders slinking around in the shadows, we don't know why but we've noticed he's there every time we are there," Tom replied.

"That's awfully coincidental. there could be nothing wrong."

"It was the way he was slinking around in the shadows and watching only us," Hermione said.

"Okay, let's watch him, and if there's anything there, we deal with it," Aldrich said. The four first years stood and walked back into the castle and Tom, and Hermione led the way up to the room.

Sitting inside, they knew they could safely sit in here, and no one would overhear their conversations.

It was the perfect spot for them to tell the prefects about, they had been trying to find somewhere to meet where their head of house couldn't find them.

 **xXx**

 **February 11, 1939**

Michael Alders stood in front of the Transfiguration professor waiting for him to finish grading the essay he had handed him, he had some more information for him, but he knew from previous meetings not to talk before being told to. Professor Dumbledore didn't appreciate being interrupted and he would hand out detention or take points if you went against this wish.

"Well done, Mr. Alders. Anything else before you go back to charms?" the professor peered over his half-moon glasses with a knowing look shining from his blue eyes. It was almost if he could see through to your mind and know you were holding something within.

"Riddle and the female Nott went to the library, but they seemed to second guess because then they left."

"Do you think they saw you?" Professor Dumbledore questioned the young Gryffindor.

"I'm not too sure sir if they did they didn't let on."

"Okay… did you follow them when they left?" Hoping the child wasn't completely incompetent.

"I did sir. They went to the seventh floor." He said, drifting off again.

Rolling his eyes at the child pausing at every announcement, "And?" he prompted.

"There was a door that appeared, and once they went inside, it disappeared."

"Disappeared, you say?" Alders nodded, and Dumbledore sat contemplating the information he had received. From what he knew of the castle, there was only one room like that; the come and go room, otherwise known as the Room of Requirement. Surely two first-year Slytherins had not discovered the secrets of that room.

"Are you able to follow them more and try and figure out what they are going there for? If you find out that information, I may just have more extracurricular activities for you for more house points. However, Michael, I must make it clear that until you have this information for me, we have no other business with each other outside of class." He said watching the young boy hoping he was up to the challenge of finding what they were using the room for.

"I won't let you down, Sir. I promise." He said after he had accepted the challenge Dumbledore dismissed him and smirked. Maybe he wouldn't have to resort to more nefarious means to find out what Riddle and Nott were up to.

He hoped so as he was sure if he did one of the other professors or the headmaster would find out and become suspicious of him.

He needed this arrangement to work out.

 **xXx**

 **March 18, 1939**

Albus Dumbledore stood watching the Slytherin table as the first years interacted and pushed Michael Alders over toward them, so he could stand nearby and listen in case they let lose any information about the reasons on why they were using the Room of Requirement.

Leaving the Great Hall with confidence in his stride, he didn't see all the Slytherins leave and head down to the Dungeon. Professor Slughorn had called a house meeting, and everyone was required to be there.

When they were all gathered around the plump head of house spoke in a booming voice, "This year you as a house have really come together to make the first years feel at home and became a family. I am so proud of your efforts with earning points toward the Inter-House cup and bringing us into first place, now there's still three months to go of the school year so keep going forward as you have but know I'm extremely proud of being Slytherin Head of House."

Peering around the room he smiled at all of the students and continued, "To the first years, you have assimilated into this house and family as I hoped and bring pride to the house, to the seventh years, I wish you luck in your future and hope you will remain in contact as your careers progress, good luck, and it has been a pleasure teaching you all. Well done everyone and I'll see the rest of you back for another great year next year if we don't get to interact before the end of term."

As he finished and dismissed them all, they went off to their separate areas. The first years confused about why he had gathered them together when the school year hadn't finished yet.

The Nott twins, Tom and Aldrich sat away from the others.

"Did the rest of you notice Alders _being pushed toward us_ by Professor Dumbledore before this meeting was called?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think you are right, there's something more going on. _We need to find out and deal with it tomorrow_." Aldrich said.

" _Tomorrow?" Tom asked looking around at the other three._

" _Tomorrow." They said as one._

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you soon with another chapter xx_**


	7. esimene aasta

**As always I would like to thank my alpha MissRissa81 for reading over this for me and constantly encouraging me and working out plot with me, you are a godsend and I don't know where this story would be without you. Thank you again xx**

 **This is the longest chapter so far for this fic as there was so much I had to fit into the end of year one so enjoy! I've already got a plan for the next chapter and have started writing it so it shouldn't be too far off! I am hoping to get at least three chapters posted this month!**

* * *

 **March 19, 1939**

Theodore, Tom, Aldrich and Hermione sat and planned how they could draw Alders out enough to corner him without Dumbledore noticing his little lackey was missing. Hermione and Tom would sit in the library until they noticed he came in and then they would slam their books into their bags and walk up to the sixth floor where Aldrich and Theo were lying in wait for him.

It was all set for after classes ended, and Hermione was getting anxious as the day went by, especially when she was sitting in Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore staring them down every time they made a move.

"Calm down, Hermione. He will know we are up to something if you don't. We have to keep our cool." Aldrich commented from her left, Tom and Theo sitting on her right had been trying to ignore her anxiousness, so it wouldn't draw attention to her and that wouldn't go down well.

Nodding, she took a couple of deep breaths and refused to lock eyes with the Professor, this had to work. They had to know why Alders was so hell-bent on following them.

Their day went by slowly, the time dragging as if it knew they were waiting and anticipating. The last bell rang and the four Slytherins moved out of the classroom quickly before Professor Dumbledore got the chance to stop any of them. All four were required for the plan to work. Tom and Hermione headed to the library and Aldrich and Theo to the sixth floor.

Sitting down and waiting was a quick and painless experience as Alders walked in behind them, keeping to the shadows he watched them pull their books out and read for a moment, talking to each other as they made notes, but he couldn't hear a word. Attempting to move closer he noticed Nott slam her quill down, scowling at Riddle and both placing their books back in their bags.

It looked to be that they were fighting, interesting, he could tell the Professor there was dissension in the ranks and that he could probably use that, not wanting to miss a word just in case they said something important.

So, intent on Tom and Hermione as they walked into an abandoned classroom he didn't notice as Theo and Aldrich stepped out of the shadows and as the door slammed he realized he had stuffed up.

Why had he walked in there? He was meant to hide his task of following them. Why had he let himself get so distracted?

The four Slytherins crowded him and scowled menacingly. "Why are you following Hermione and Tom?" Aldrich asked.

"I want to see what they are up to. I don't trust them, and I never have. You Slytherins are up to something and I'm going to figure it out." He spat at them.

"Are you sure you want to stay with that explanation? There's no other reason? You weren't told to follow us?" Tom asked.

"Nope. Did it on my own. Knew you needed to be put in your place so followed you so I could be the one to bring you down." He responded, thinking all he had to do was keep the lie up for a bit and then he was home free, and he could get back to Professor Dumbledore and let him in on the fact they knew he was following them.

"Well stop. Because if we find out you are following any Slytherin, if we find you slinking in the shadows again, this little chat will be tame." Tom threatened, moving closer.

"What are a bunch of first years going to do?" He said disbelievingly.

"Our parents have taught us a lot, we've been surrounded by massive libraries with books that would give you nightmares," Theo said.

Michael gulped, realizing from the looks on the Slytherins faces they weren't lying. Nodding he backed away, not once turning his back on them he opened the door of the classroom and rushed around the corner, stopping to lean up against a wall to calm himself and then headed to Professor Dumbledore to try and get out of this.

He shouldn't have said yes in the beginning.

 **xXx**

Michael stood before the Professor, wincing every time he spoke. He was angry that Michael had let himself get caught by them, he was meant to be secretive about his following of the Slytherins.

Michael took the silent moment that fell as his opportunity, "I don't want to do this anymore, they threatened me."

"Michael, you know they are planning something big for their parents, their parents are forcing them to do this. You are helping them." The Professor said in a soft, compelling voice.

"They don't seem like they are being forced to do anything?" he said, not realising he had ended his speech with a question mark.

Dumbledore moved over to rest his hand on his shoulder, "Because their parents have brainwashed them so much that they believe that this is by their own volition."

"I..." Michael paused in thought, what if they were really being forced by their parents to look at whatever they are researching? What if they really do need his help to stop their parents? "I just don't know if I should be doing this. What if they go to Headmaster Dippet?"

"I will deal with the headmaster if that happens, my dear boy. I'm only trying to help them. You see that don't you?" Dumbledore prompted, an evil glint in his eye that if you weren't paying attention you wouldn't notice, he had Michael questioning himself and that's what he needed for the boy to keep going along with what he wanted. He would have his perfect puppet if Michael agreed.

"I feel like I'm out of my depth," Michael said looking up to the Professor with a scared look on his face.

"I believe in you Michael, if I didn't I wouldn't have asked you to do this monumental task. You are the only one I feel like I can trust. I can trust you right, Michael?" he questioned.

"Yes. You can Professor." Michael said sitting up straighter, a weight lifting off his shoulders he felt like he was doing something worthwhile by helping the Professor get the Slytherins away from their parent's influence. If he didn't stop following them and passing information onto the Professor maybe they would be grateful one day.

Michael stood smiling. He was doing the right thing, and no one could tell him otherwise.

"Thank you, Michael. You don't know how much your help means to me. It helps to have an extra set of eyes around the school." Dumbledore said, smirking the kid had fallen right into his hands. A small nudge to the boy's ego and he had crumbled. This was going to work out perfectly.

"Thank you, sir. You helped me see that backing away now wasn't the right thing to do. They've been brainwashed their whole lives. They need my help." Michael said once again sounding confident.

"Okay now we have that settled, why don't you tell me exactly where they took you and what they said?"

"Hermione Nott and Tom Riddle led me up to an abandoned classroom on the sixth floor where Theodore Nott and Aldrich Avery were lying in wait, I didn't notice them until it was too late." Michael paused and waited for the Professor to direct him to go on and then continued, "They then asked me why I was following them, and I said I didn't trust them. I didn't mention you I swear."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know, Michael. Continue please."

"That's when they threatened me if I didn't stay away and stop following them they would deal with me," Michael said flicking his eyes around the room as if they were going to jump out at them.

"You did the right thing by coming to me. I can now see the damage is worse than I thought, and we need to up our game." Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Adding to his image of being the concerned professor.

"What do we do?" Michael asked.

"We keep them in our sights at all times possible. Okay, Michael, I have some things to do so go back to following them, and I will call on you when I need you for more." Michael nodded and stood to leave the room, going back to the sixth floor he waited in the shadows watching the four Slytherins sit in their room reading thick tomes.

 **April 9, 1939**

School was drama-free for the rest of the term and Tom, Theodore, Aldrich and Hermione relaxed a little once they hadn't seen Alders following them. Their families in addition to Tom had decided they would spend the Easter Holidays together and make it a holiday to remember.

They were all sleeping in the guest room of the Avery's mansion on camping beds, so they could spend more hours together and Hermione's, Theo's and Aldrich's siblings didn't try and monopolize their time away from school. The four first years decided they would read more of Ravenclaw's history now that they had more source material from the room they had found.

"Kids, time for Easter Lunch and presents, you can come back up here once you've finished eating and spent some time with the family." Mrs Nott demanded of them.

Sighing as one, they stood and followed her down to the formal dining room where everyone was gathered, and House Elves were bustling around putting dishes on the table. Tom stood watching them for a moment and wondered how the small creatures had ever become the slaves of witches and wizards and how you came to own a house elf.

Hermione gestured to her left side where there was an empty seat, situating her in the middle of Tom and Aldrich. Tom didn't mind their friend, but he hated Hermione giving him as much attention as she gave Tom as he had been starved of attention for so long and he didn't share well. Even if it was a person that he was sharing.

He didn't even like sharing her attention with her brother and that was saying something about him. What kind of person was he to only want her attention to be on him?

Lunch was passed around and conversation stilted as they all were engrossed in their food. When it came time for the presents to be given and some were set before Tom he sat confused for a moment, why was he getting presents? He wasn't actually family. He was grateful for them thinking of him but confused, would they want something from him in return later? Or was he that close to the children that he was considered family? He took a moment to digest that. He had never had anything close to family and these two families had accepted him so quickly. What would he do now he knew what it felt to be included if they suddenly cast him out of their circle?

"Are you okay?" Mrs Nott asked before he left the room with the others.

"I'm fine ma'am." He answered, looking between Mrs Nott and Avery who were sharing worried looks.

"Oh, you seemed withdrawn during lunch and we wanted to check nothing had upset you." Mrs Avery said with a small comforting smile spread across her face.

"No, well yes. But it wasn't anything serious, I was just thinking how welcomed I felt with your families." He explained.

"We adore you, our children adore you, Tom. So, you are welcome anytime, son." Mrs Nott said.

"Thank you." He said shyly. Not knowing what to do with that statement.

"You're definitely welcome, dear. Now head up to the others and we will call you at dinner." Mrs Avery said dismissing him gently.

Tom walked up the stairs, making excuses of having to go to the bathroom on why he had taken so long to come up to the room and sat down pulling the book he had been reading before and his notes to him, a small smile lingering on his face. Happiness was an emotion he hardly felt but he could feel it bubbling up inside him and felt like he would burst if there was no release.

 **April 22, 1939**

Tom, Hermione and the others returned to school after the holidays, but he couldn't focus on much, the school year was coming to a close. In just two months they will have finished their first year at Hogwarts and he'd have to return to the orphanage. He wasn't looking forward to that after being around the Nott's and Avery's who had treated him so well and like he had always been a part of their families.

He didn't want to leave Hermione for a whole three months, she had become his comfort and he loathed to admit it but being so far away from her he felt like he would do something stupid like curse someone from the orphanage and get expelled from Hogwarts and the Wizarding world and never see her or her family again. It wasn't a pleasant thought and so Tom slipped into himself brooding over the fact that soon he would have to pretend this world didn't exist for a few months.

Hermione noticed something was wrong. All of the Slytherins did. But he wouldn't tell them, and they wouldn't pry. They gave him his space.

Hermione had said when he was ready to talk she would be there, but he couldn't say what he wanted to because then she and the others would look at him as if he was weak.

And that was one thing he couldn't let them think. He was the outcast that lived in a Muggle orphanage, he couldn't let himself seem weak he would be more of an outcast.

He had improved with his self-conscious moods, but they still popped up occasionally.

Tom knew if he didn't pull himself together soon, Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich would force what was bothering him out and wouldn't leave well enough alone until they had fixed the situation.

Blocking out everyone around the common room he took deep breaths in and out, four seconds in and two seconds out like Madame Pomfrey had taught him and cleared his mind of all negative thoughts. Feeling slightly better about himself, he stood and found the others, making sure to keep a mask of indifference in place while he continued to breathe in and out, in the company of some of the nosiest, amazing people he had met.

 **May 10, 1939**

Tom, Hermione and Aldrich had been pouring over books for hours, Theodore was in detention again for being late to class. He was always sleeping in without a house elf to wake him up and would fight anyone else who tried to wake him. The other three knew the school year coming to an end meant the supply of books from the room up on the seventh floor would end until they could come back to school.

So, not wanting to waste any of their time they spent every free moment they had in the room researching.

"Guys, here's something I've seen in two books; It is said that each founder had a secret room, wherein they kept the knowledge they wanted only those worthy to have. Rowena Ravenclaw could often be found on the fourth-floor corridor appearing out of nowhere. Many wondered if this was where her secrets were held." Hermione read from the book, only looking up at the boys when she had finished.

"That was mentioned in these three as well, I was going to say something when we finished," Aldrich said, pointing at a pile of books to the left of him.

"I have that in some of mine too, do you think there's something here? Do you think there's actually secret rooms?" Tom asked suddenly looking wide awake and interested.

"There have been rumours of rooms like that for centuries, maybe we should focus on finding Ravenclaw's and seeing what's in there to be able to say we found a perfectly preserved room of her knowledge?" Hermione questioned them.

"I think it would be worth something to look for it, even if we keep the knowledge between us," Tom said and Aldrich nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so this weekend we go to the fourth floor and explore. We can't do something as big as this without Theodore." Hermione said.

"Yeah, he deserves to be apart of this." Aldrich agreed.

The three students gathered the books with mentions of the room and placed them in their book bags to show Theo when he finished detention and walked down to dinner.

 **May 25, 1939**

Hermione could feel the eyes burning into the back of her neck, as of late there hadn't been a moment that she didn't feel like she was being watched. Alders had seemed to disappear after they had warned him off so it couldn't be him. Discreetly looking around the classroom she noticed one of the Gryffindor girls watching her.

Not even hiding the fact that she was she remained locking eyes with Hermione and raising an eyebrow at her as if in challenge. Hermione scowled and went back to watching the professor never losing the feeling that the girl was watching her. Keeping her head forward until after class had ended she told the boys she'd meet them down at lunch claiming she had to go to the toilet.

Tom and Theo tried to insist on staying with her but a simple deflection of girl stuff had them nodding and backing away from her leaving her to her own vices.

Walking away from the classroom; she could hear the footsteps of the girl following and smirked at how easy it was to lure a Gryffindor to go where you wanted them.

Once she had gotten far enough away from everyone, she turned a corner and waited for the girl to follow her around. Pushing the other girl up against the wall, she pulled her wand out and held it at her chest.

"Why are you following me?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted to see what you were up to." She said squirming to get out of underneath Hermione's hold.

"Why?" Hermione questioned, pushing her wand harder into the chest. Leaving a slight burn mark in the girls' shirt.

"No reason, you just seem like you are suspicious." She said, scowling at Hermione.

"Did Professor Dumbledore recruit you too?" She asked.

"No. Why would he recruit someone to spy on a measly little first year Slytherin? You're nothing." The girl spat.

Wiping the slight drops of spittle off her face she scowled at the Gryffindor, she had to be working with orders from Dumbledore, there was no way someone like this would be interested in Hermione. There was no explanation for her interest.

So instead of letting things go she pushed the wand up to her face and said, "Warn. I want answers now, why are you following me? What is so important that you are following me for him?"

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I. Am. Not. Following. You. For. Professor. Dumbledore. Did me saying it slow help it sink in Nott?" Warn said bobbing her head with each word.

"I'm not slow, idiot. I just want to have answers." Hermione emphasised by stepping closer.

"Well we will be here all day then because I just found your behaviour suspicious, I am not following orders of anyone. Now let me go before I am forced to hurt you." She threatened.

"Like you could hurt me. I'm stronger and smarter. I know more spells than you could hope to learn in your lifetime, mudblood." Hermione smirked as the words caused the girl to flinch backwards. "Now. Stop following me or next time I won't be so nice.

Hermione let the girl go and walked down to the Great Hall, sitting next to her brother the boys asked her where she had been.

"Some little Gryffindor has been recruited by Dumbledore to follow me so I had a few words with her," Hermione whispered so no one else could hear her.

"You okay?" Aldrich asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hermione said smiling at him reassuringly.

They sat around, flicking their eyes between the Gryffindor table watching Paton come in and then to Dumbledore to see if he was watching her or them.

Lunch went quickly and the four Slytherins slowed until all of the Gryffindors had left the Hall before going to Herbology.

 **June 7, 1939**

Nearly a month of searching the fourth-floor corridor and they had finally found the entrance to the secret corridor, it was between two knights; one with a sword and one with a shield. They didn't know how anyone else hadn't discovered the corridor as it was fairly big and surely someone must of realised the castle size didn't match up to the plans.

Hermione, Theodore, Tom and Aldrich didn't mind though this gave them a massive discovery, a place that they could go and no one else would know where they were and they could explore to find the room that Ravenclaw had left everything that she wanted only the worthy to find. Not one person would be able to say they had found as much preserved history of one of the great founders of the school.

It had taken them a month to find it because they had to make sure no one got suspicious of why they were always here so they took it in shifts two or three of them would be in the library or somewhere in view of everyone while the other one or two would be in the corridor searching inconspicuously.

It had been Hermione leaning between the knights and pretending to talk to Aldrich that had found the corridor. She had slowly sunk through the wall and Aldrich had come through straight after to make sure she was okay before getting the other two. That was when they'd started checking behind each door in the corridor.

Most of the rooms were other classrooms and broom closets but one room was closed off with a padlock and a lock.

"Alohomora." Hermione tried first, the others tried too. They even tried casting all at once. No matter how much they tried the lock wouldn't budge. So they searched each of the other rooms again coming across a riddle.

 _I am hidden from all alive._

Come find me if you are worthy.

 _If you have to ask, you will never know._

 _If you know, you need only ask._

Trying to figure out the riddle and what it meant would take longer than they had planned, they sat in the corridor and the hidden classrooms trying to find some sort of clue.

Eventually, Hermione and Tom headed to the library and Theodore and Aldrich headed to the hidden room up on the seventh floor to see if any of the books they had previously read and hadn't read yet held any clues or knowledge.

But nothing.

Deciding they'd start researching Helga Hufflepuff and anything to do with her, they would continue to search the school for the key but they weren't going to waste too much time away from researching, they'd find each of the founder's secrets and then worry about how to get into their rooms.

 **June 20, 1939**

Aldrich watched as Tom got moodier and moodier as the term to came to a close, he understood. What Tom went through at the orphanage, the loneliness and isolation from the magic world would make it even harder but the way he was taking his anger out on his friends wasn't good.

They had all gone through so much together in their first year at Hogwarts; all the hours of research only to come up empty-handed when they actually got to the corridor to find it locked, the detentions for fighting the Gryffindors, having to deal with the prejudice that came with being Slytherin. Then the constant paranoia that Professor Dumbledore and his cronies were following them.

It had been a lot to take and the summer would be a nice reprieve, yes they were taking a lot of the books with them so they could continue trying to find the key to the lock and start researching Helga Hufflepuff but they wouldn't have to contend with the detentions and being followed.

Tom was the only one that wouldn't really benefit from Summer Holidays. They had all tried to convince him that they would write and before school they would meet up in Diagon Alley but he wasn't listening to any of them anymore.

At the end of the year feast he sat off by himself, Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich had tried to sit by him but he would move further away each time.

The train ride was no different, yeah he sat in the same carriage as them because there were no others but he sat in the corner pretending to be asleep the whole ride into London and when he did wake up it was to get changed, eat a chocolate frog and immediately go back to sleep.

His three friends got sadder and sadder the closer they got to London as they didn't want to leave their friend in his situation but had no choice. There was no other option for him. He had no blood relatives and the headmaster had said he had to go back to the orphanage by law.

Hopping off the train Hermione stood in front of him and wouldn't let him go until he promised to keep in touch with them and then gave him a hug, trying to place as much comfort into that one hug to last him the summer.

The Nott's and Avery's stood off to the side frowning at the boy's depressed look and wished there was something they could do. Going home and leaving him in the orphanage was hard but they took comfort that he would be writing to them and keeping them informed of anything that happened.

Hermione's and Theodore's parents promised that if anything looked strange about his letters they would find a way to get to him. This gave some relief to the children but not much.

Their first year at Hogwarts was over and now they couldn't wait to get back to school and to Tom.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, until next time xxx**


	8. Curam Tom

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Thank you to my AMAZING alpha and friend MissRissa for always being there and encouraging me! This story would be nothing without you and I really do appreciate and love you for all you do xo**

 **This chapter is the end of year one and the beginning of year two! As they get older they will be doing more, so if you think there's not much description in these first few chapters don't worry there will be more soon!**

 **I'm hoping to have another chapter out this month as per my goal with some of my writing buddies! This goal is to have two to three chapters of our current WIP out before October! Here's the first! Thanks ladies for being pushy with our goals! You know who you are ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

 **June 20, 1939**

Tom stepped back through the brick wall to the world he hated. There standing on the other side was Mrs Cole scowling at him, "Come on boy. I don't have all day to wait around for the likes of you."

"Yes, Mrs Cole," Tom said dejectedly walking along with her to the orphanage van. Placing his trunk in the back he followed it, knowing Mrs Cole wouldn't want him to be in the front with her. The other kids could sit up front but not Tom.

Tom was the exception to everything in her eyes. She was kind to everyone else, she cared if they had clean clothes and she made sure they slept well. Even if she had to sit with them until they fell asleep. Tom was treated like crap from the beginning of his toddler years when the accidental magic outbursts started.

Having gotten away and come back, Tom wasn't looking forward to the coming months. When he got back to the orphanage he was made to take his own trunk and dragging it up the stairs he watched as all of the kids watched him pass with wild-eyed stares. He would be scared of him too if he had done what he had done to them; to himself. Glaring at them as he passed they ran back into their rooms, and he was left to walk the stairs in peace.

Flopping down onto the bed he didn't even bother unpacking his trunk, what was the point. He couldn't use any of it besides the parchment during the holidays anyway. He hoped the children and the staff here wouldn't notice the owl that he had gotten off the Nott's that would be flying in soon. He was a tawny owl, and they had set him loose and told him where to go, and his cage was seated in Tom's trunk.

That was his only saving grace, he would still get to write to Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich. Writing a quick letter that he had arrived safe, he waited for the owl to fly through the open window and attached both letters to the talon. One to Hermione and Theodore and the other to Aldrich.

Laying back down, he tried to sleep but the whispers from outside his door carrying in kept him from calming down, and the uncomfortable bed kept him from relaxing enough to drift off. He wished now Hogwarts would let him stay there over the holidays. He wouldn't get in the way, and it beat being shoved back into the muggle world after finding his place in the world.

The next morning he woke to find the owl back in its cage and two letters waiting for him;

Dear Tom,

We are glad you got there safe but wish you were here, mother sends her love and father says that he's going to post a package in the next couple of days with some Wizarding snacks, so you don't miss out on any this summer! Maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley when we get our books list and talk to Headmaster Dippet and Mrs Cole about you staying here until school goes back!

Can't wait for your reply,

Hermione and Theodore

Tom smiled, meeting them in Diagon Alley when they got their letters would be amazing and then to go stay with them and see their house and family again would make his holidays. He knew this time would be harder to know there was something better.

He opened Aldrich's letter and read;

Hey Tom!

I'm so glad you got there safe, it's a bummer you can't stay with one of us, but I get it. I know I usually meet the Nott Family in Diagon Alley so maybe you can join us this time? Hopefully, the orphanage doesn't treat you too badly.

Talk to you soon.

Aldrich.

Tom smiled that all three of his friends thought to invite him along to Diagon Alley and that they all would prefer him to stay with him. Having those letters brightened up his day and packing his belongings away seemed a little bit less depressing than before. The bell rang throughout the orphanage for breakfast, and he slowly meandered his way down the stairs after the others. He couldn't wait until his package came from the Nott's.

 **June 27, 1939**

Tom had a terrible week, the kids and adults in the orphanage had treated him like dirt, and he had barely had anything to eat after one of the little brats told Mrs Cole he had done something to them. He hadn't. He knew he couldn't. But that didn't stop her from believing the little brat, and his punishment was one meal a day and a cup of water.

"That's all I'm required by law to give you so don't even think you'll be getting anymore you horrible child." She had said the afternoon after he had returned.

He had been writing to Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich for a few days after that but then their tales of the adventures they had been on got to be too depressing, so the letters started to stack up on his dresser; unopened and unanswered.

The sound of the other orphans playing outside ground on his last nerve. One of those little turds had gotten him grounded and ruined the best part of his miserable day, and that was getting outside in the sun. He could usually get away with sneaking out and going exploring around London.

He had actually found the Ministry of Magic the other day and smiled that they were so close. But then the grounding started, and he was only allowed to leave his room at dinner time and then straight back to it.

He missed the freedom he had at Hogwarts, he missed his friends and housemates, and he especially missed his and Hermione's ritual of going to the library every day.

It was depressing sitting in his room looking at the grey walls and bedding. He couldn't wait for his letter so he could get out and hopefully go and spend the rest of the holidays with the Notts.

 **July 4, 1939**

Hermione sat in the window seat in the family library looking over the horizon as the sun rose in the distance and her eyes feeling like sandpaper. This was the third night in a row she hadn't slept. She had sat in this window seat watching out for Tom's owl or their owl with a reply from him. It had been a week, and she was worried.

Theodore and Aldrich hadn't been worried at first until a week went by and still no one had heard from him. With the way, he had clung to them and promised he would write and then suddenly stopped? It wasn't right.

Theodore came and sat with his sister, "Still not sleeping?" He questioned.

"No, I'm so worried Theo." She whispered.

"I know. I am too." He stated, placing his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Leaning her head on his hand; tears started to roll down her cheeks, "What if they've done something to him? What if they took his stuff?"

"Then we do something." Her brother said.

"Really? You think there's something wrong too?" Hermione sat up slightly.

"I do. But…"

"But what Theodore." Hermione interrupted him scowling.

"We wait."

"For?"

"Just in case he's been away with the orphanage, you know they take them places. He told us." Theodore reasoned.

"I don't think we should wait. He stopped writing all of a sudden." Hermione said.

"A week. Wait a week, and then I'll go with you to mum and dad." Theo said holding his arms open for her.

"Okay. A week and if he still hasn't sent us anything we go to mum and dad." Hermione said leaning into her brother's warm embrace.

"Let's write him a letter saying if he doesn't write in a week we will go to mum and dad, so he knows we are really worried," Theo said squeezing tight to give some of his calmness to her.

"I'll write to Aldrich too. To get him to write to Tom saying the same." Hermione said jumping up and grabbed two bits of parchment, scribbling a quick letter to both and using hers and Theo's owls to allow them to only have one location to go to.

 _One week. That was all she was waiting._

 **July 7, 1939**

Hermione had now not slept for over a week and a half, she had lasted three days after her brother's decision to wait a week, and then her anxiety had amped up, and she couldn't take it anymore.

She still hadn't heard from Tom, and the longer he went without replying worried her more. Every second that ticked by without a reply was one more second she was on edge.

Walking to her mother's rose garden, she wandered through and found her mother sipping tea and looking at the sunset.

"What is wrong my darling Hermione? I can feel the waves of anxiety flying off you from here." Her mother stated.

"Tom," Hermione said walking to sit by her mother.

"What about that darling boy?" Another question and another second ticked by.

"Mum.. he hasn't written back in almost two weeks," Hermione said, a lump building in her throat as she spoke.

"Oh dear. And what had he been saying before he stopped writing?" Her mother spoke quietly.

"He was so down mum. He didn't want to be there, and everyone was treating him like a freak." Hermione rambled.

"Okay Hermione, I am going to write to him, and we will wait…"

Hermione interrupted at that, "Mum I've waited almost two weeks."

Holding her hand up, her mother continued. "Now. I know you have waited patiently, but there is a process I must take now. Do you recall what orphanage he is in?"

Shaking her head, "No I only know it is somewhere around the centre of London."

"Okay, I will do my research on orphanages in and around the centre of London and go from there. Give me three days, and we will get searching. But Hermione I have to do my research so be patient." Mrs Nott said.

"Why do you have to research, mum?" Hermione asked.

"Because what if I only look at face value for the ones that are right in the forefront and he's in one that's on a side street? Let me do my bit. You try and get some sleep in the meantime." She said, pulling Hermione into a hug and pushed her off back toward the manor to get some sleep and send her brother out to help in search of names of orphanages.

Turning back for a second Hermione said, "Thank you, mum. For listening."

"Anytime my darling girl, I will never let any of your anxieties sit unexplored."

Hermione felt slightly better now that an adult knew what was happening as well.

 **July 10, 1939**

Three days for the Nott Family felt like years gone by, still nothing from Tom. Mrs Nott looked over the names of all the orphanages around the area he was and sighed. This was going to be a long week, but they were finding him this week. She couldn't watch her daughter go through this stress anymore, and since she had found out he wasn't replying anymore she had aged several years. He was like another son to her, and she couldn't help but think the worst.

If anyone had done anything to him, they would face the wrath of her and her husband. No one messed with their family and got away with it.

"Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich! Time to go, let's get started. The sooner we get going the sooner we find him." She shouted up the stairs.

Once Aldrich and his parents had heard that Tom wasn't replying to the Nott's either they had asked to join in on the search as well. Aldrich had come to stay with them until they had at least found him and maybe after so he could see his friend was okay.

None of their children should be going through this kind of worry at such a young age, but it was all apart of being friends with an orphan that had no ties. They wouldn't change anything though and hopefully by the end of this week; Mrs Nott will convince the Ministry and Headmaster Dippet to let him stay with them instead of going back to the orphanage.

The four left the manor and taking the Portkey they travelled to London and started their search, crossing orphanages off the list as they went.

Too many were being crossed off and turning up nothing. The more orphanages they looked at, the more they got disappointed.

Mrs Nott told them not to give up. They would find him but as they returned to the manor later that night, tired and worn down; she frowned. Her children and the boy she loved like one of her own looked defeated.

"Aunty Astraea, we will be able to find him, won't we? He's okay right?" Aldrich asked timidly when she had moved to sit in the study to look over the maps of where he was supposed to be.

"Definitely my boy, we will find him, and when we do, he's not going back without a damn good fight from me." She spoke to him, holding her arms open for her best friends son she embraced him giving him and herself; the comfort they both so needed.

 _It had been a hard day._

 **July 15, 1939**

Hermione dragged her feet along behind her mother, brother and Aldrich. It had been five long days of searching, and they had only six orphanages left on the list. The children were beginning to lose hope, but their mother kept going. The more they came up empty, the more determined she became.

Coming up to the next orphanage on their list; Wool's Orphanage it said on the wrought iron gates. Something bubbled up in Hermione's throat, and she couldn't help but perk up and become excited. It was as if something was pulling her inside. This was it. He was here, they had found it.

"Mum, this is it: isn't it?" Hermione said.

"I feel it too, sweet girl. We've found him." Astraea said with a smile.

Walking up to the door they knocked and were greeted by an older stern-faced lady. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Astraea Nott, these are my children Hermione and Theodore and their friend and my nephew Aldrich, and we were wondering if you had a child by the name of Tom Riddle here." She said gesturing to the children and inside.

"May I ask how you know this child before I release any information?" The lady said, still not introducing herself.

"He is family," Hermione stated coldly.

"May I ask what your name is, Madam?" Mrs Nott questioned her.

"Mrs Cole." She said, "why are you here?"

"Tom hasn't written to us in a few weeks, and we have searched nearly every orphanage looking for him." Mrs Nott said in a clipped tone. "Now you are going to move out of my way, and I'm going to find the boy and take him with me."

Hermione looked at her mother in awe; it was no wonder she got what she wanted. The power that she exuded from her very core.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him go. He has been signed into my care I can't let him leave." The older woman said standing fast in the middle of the doorway.

"I will give you one last moment to move out of my way and then if you still haven't I'm going to have to push through." Her mother said.

"I'm sorry. I can't. If you try and enter, I will call the police." The woman said folding her arms.

"Try me," Astraea said as she pushed past.

Gliding up the stairs they started to sing out, "Tom, Tom which room is Tom Riddle in."

A shaking little boy about a year younger than Hermione pointed to the next floor and said: "the only room up there."

The group rushed up the stairs, bursting through the doors they found a sleeping Tom, he had lost weight by the looks of his loose clothing.

Hermione walked over to him while Astraea started to pack his belongings. "Come on Tom, wake up. We are here to take you home."

"Are you really here, this time?" He whimpered.

"Yes, my sweet boy we are really here," Astraea said smiling over her shoulder as she shoved his belongings into his trunk. "Let's take you home."

Tom stood slowly and moved to Mrs Nott hugging her with tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you."

Once they packed all of his stuff, they walked back down the stairs and pushed past Mrs Cole who was standing guard and said to their backs, "I've called the police."

"Good on you. They can try and find me." Astraea Nott said and then continued with the children to an alley and stood around the port key.

"Ready?" All nodding they placed their hands on the bag, and she said as she tapped it, "Portus."

A tug behind the navel and they were home. Showing Tom to the children's wing and to the bedroom they had set up for him a week before they let him settle in.

Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich all stayed with him, not daring to leave lest it is a dream that they had rescued him.

 **July 16, 1939**

Mrs Nott sat in her study with her husband, both with a whiskey tumbler in hand; staring off into space. "What do we do?" She asked quietly.

"We keep him here," Theodore said, looking at his wife for the first time in hours. They had been sitting in the study away from the children to try and figure out what to do.

A burst of green flames in the fireplace and the Avery's were stepping through, "And with us. He's family now." Mrs Avery said hearing the tail end of the conversation.

"Are you sure, Annalise? I thought you only wanted the one child." Astraea said, concerned that they felt they had to do this.

"Not by choice. We will help!" Annalise said.

"So we are in this together then," Theodore said, looking around at the others.

"In it together. The next step is to talk to Headmaster Dippet." Astraea said. "Tomorrow good for everyone?"

Nods came from all, and Astraea Nott went to the fireplace throwing some floo powder down, "Headmaster of Hogwarts Office" poking her head through she found Armando Dippet sitting at his desk with a look of shock on his face; probably wasn't expecting her.

"Astraea, what a pleasure, what can I do for you?" He spoke as he knelt down on the floor.

"Myself, Theodore, Annalise and Nicholas have something we wish to talk to you about tomorrow," Astraea stated.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Tom Riddle disappearing from the orphanage, would it?" Headmaster Dippet said knowingly.

"Actually it would. However, we will explain more tomorrow. In person." She said, not willing to take no for an answer on this matter.

"Okay, tomorrow at one okay?" He asked.

"That will be fine. See you then." Astraea said and then pulled back through. "It's done, tomorrow at one."

"Let's go and find the kids and see what they are up to." Theodore Senior said standing. Walking through the manor as one, they knew they were making the right decision.

 **July 17, 1939**

The Avery's and Nott's sat in the den with their children, "Mum, why are we here so early?" Aldrich asked.

"We are here to talk about what is going to happen later and why you will stay here while we go to Hogwarts," Astraea answered her children's friend.

"What do you mean? Why are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"We don't like the situation that Tom has been put in, and we are going to work at getting him out of it." Her father stated.

"Is that why you only brought us in here?" Theodore spoke up.

"Yes. We wanted to ask all of you what you thought about Tom coming to live with our families." Annalise said with a smile.

"What do you mean 'our families'?" Aldrich asked.

"Well. What we thought so he didn't feel like he was a burden to one of us that he lives with both families, he switches between the houses." Nicholas stated.

"I'm fine with it," Hermione said quickly.

Both Theo and Aldrich nodded in agreement, and their parents turned to the other Nott children.

Tereus looked at his sister and nodded, "Of course, mum and dad! Hermione and Theodore see him as family, so we do too."

"Good. That will make it easier to convince the ministry and the headmaster with the knowledge that all of the children in the houses don't mind Tom coming to stay." Astraea said.

"Okay, kids. Go back to bed for a bit, we have to be at Hogwarts in an hour and just wanted to let you know what we were going to do." Annalise said.

The five children stood, hugged their parents and left the room.

"So we now have to figure out how to tell Tom after the meeting." Theodore Snr stated.

They talked right up until it was time to leave and then placing their travelling cloaks on they apparated out of the manor and to the front gates. A united front instead of going through the fireplace single line was what they needed today.

 **July 17, 1939**

The walk to the Headmasters office was a long one, but a short time. It gave the four adults time to collect themselves and all get under the same roof; with what was expected from the meeting.

"Diaspora" was spoken, and the gryphon sprung to life. Walking up the stairs, they knocked and waited. When there was no response from within, Astraea knocked again only waiting a second before opening the door and walking in.

"Headmaster Dippet!" She called out.

Footsteps coming down the large staircase signalled his entrance, "Hello, Sorry I was late coming down I lost track of time."

"That is okay. Now let's get this meeting started." Annalise Avery said, sternly.

"Take a seat." Dippet said, gesturing to the four placed chairs in front of his desk, "Now I know this has to do with Tom but what can I do for you?"

"We are not allowing him to go back to that orphanage, he had been shoved away in his room and not given much to eat," Astraea said in a deadly tone. "It was clear the manager of the orphanage did not care one bit for the boy."

"You know I can't do that. He's been placed in their care by his mother." The headmaster replied.

"He. Will. Not. Be. Going. Back." Annalise said pointing and jabbing her finger at him between each word, emphasising their point.

"I'm sorry. There is no wriggle room in this situation, ladies. Please try and understand my predicament." Astraea scowled as he finished talking and looked at her husband and two friends.

"You try and understand where we are coming from. The boy has been abused and neglected; he has never experienced anything remotely close to love until we took him under our wing." Astraea said, sadness dripping from her every word. "The poor boy couldn't even stand being touched at the beginning of his first year. Now we understand that we would be taking all of his care and needs underway. Moreover, we don't mind doing this."

"Our children don't mind doing this," Annalise added.

Headmaster Dippet shook his head, "You don't understand."

"No, Headmaster. It is you who doesn't understand." Theodore Snr said.

"Tom is staying with us, and we will not take no for an answer," Nicholas said, slamming his hand down on the desk.

"He is our family now. And he will remain with us." Astraea said.

"I don't see how I can let this happen," Dippet said.

"We will adopt him officially if we have to," Theodore said.

"We know what we are undertaking," Astraea said, and the others nodded.

"I'll check in with the Ministry now and see a course of action if you don't mind waiting I won't be long," Dippet said standing.

"We will wait," Astraea said, moving around in the chair getting comfortable.

The headmaster stood and moved over to his Floo network and went through.

"He will find a rude shock if he tries saying we aren't taking him home," Annalise said, determined not to step back.

Nodding they all waited the hour it took for the headmaster, the fireplace turned green, and he came back with a ministry official.

"Hello, Misters Nott and Avery and Missus' Nott and Avery." The ministry official spoke, "I understand that you would like to adopt a ward of the Ministry?"

"We do, Tom Riddle," Astraea said for them all.

"Ah yes, he was in a Muggle orphanage, and you took him, am I correct?"

"Yes, he was being mistreated, and we don't allow our own to be mistreated," Annalise said.

"Well, I can summon the correct paperwork and have his care signed over within the hour, if that suits you guys?" He questioned.

"That would be perfect. Thank you." Nicholas said.

Waving his wand, the ministry official pulled four scrolls of parchment out of thin air and gave them to sign with their wands.

"All done, we now will file these, and within the next month he will officially be signed over into your care." He said.

"Thank you, Mister…" Theodore said, trailing off waiting for a name.

"Divan Macnair, sir. I'm so glad we could help you." He said. "Now I'll go and get these filed. You guys enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"Thank you, Divan," Astraea said, watching him step back through the floo. "Now that this is taken care of. We will be going home and telling Tom the good news."

"Have a good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." Headmaster Dippet said bowing his head to them slightly. "See you next term."

Nodding, the four stepped through the Floo.

"Tom, Hermione, Theodore, Aldrich, Tereus, and Penelope! Please come into the den." Theodore Snr shouted.

Footsteps blared through the house.

"What's up mum and dad?" Hermione asked.

"Sit down; Tom come here," Astraea said with a smile spread across her features. Her eyes were smiling in excitement as well.

"What's wrong? Do I have to go back to the orphanage? Why did you go and see the Headmaster?" Tom fired one question after the other, nervousness showing through his whole being.

"We want to say you never have to go back to the orphanage again," Nicholas said, beaming at Tom.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"We mean, son, that we," gesturing at all four of the adults Theodore Snr said, "we have decided that we are going to take over your care. You will get to choose where you live, but all four of us are your legal guardians now."

Tom stood there in shock, "You're joking?"

"We aren't, my boy. You are home." Astraea said, a slight hitch in her voice. Holding her arms open to him, Tom walked and hugged her.

"Why?" He said.

"Because you are family. And family stick together." Annalise said smiling.

"Now we are going to go to Diagon Alley and have dinner in celebration. We will also get you new clothes while we are there." Astraea said.

The whole family, Nott's and Avery's, got ready and floo'd through to Sidha Evena, one of the newest and high-class Wizarding restaurants, being seated straight away they celebrated their new official addition to the family.

Tom couldn't believe that it was real, he was waiting for someone to stop and tell him it was all a dream; and he had to return to the orphanage.

 **August 15, 1939**

Tom sat at the family dining table, he had been here for a month and couldn't be happier. Getting to spend time with his friends; and not have to worry about going back to the orphanage, was the best news he had been told since he got told he was a wizard.

A sound at the window brought the family's attention to a tawny brown owl; a thick bunch of letters in its talons.

Opening the window, Hermione pulled the letters and started handing them to Theo and Tom. Holding onto her own. Hogwarts letters had come, and the list made Tom frown, how was he going to get this; last time the orphanage paid for his stuff. How was he going to get his stuff?

Looking around at the others he shrugged. He'd figure it out.

"Finish your breakfast, and we will get ready. The Avery's will have gotten their letter by now, and we will meet them." Astraea said.

The children ran upstairs, and by the time they came back down, all dressed in their good clothes; Mrs Nott was standing smiling by the fireplace.

"They are at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for us."

The children quickly passed through the floo and met their friend on the other side, all wanting to go to different stores but having to wait for their parents.

Tom stood frowning as he talked to his friends, still thinking about how he was going to afford all of their supplies.

"Tom, come here love," Annalise said.

"Yes, Mrs Avery?" Tom asked walking over to the parents.

"What's wrong, my boy?" She asked.

"I.. I don't know how I'm going to be able to afford my school supplies. Last year the orphanage paid for it." Tom said, frowning.

"Tom, when we decided that you would stay with us that meant we were taking all of your needs into account; we will be paying for your school supplies," Astraea said.

"Really?" Tom said, hoping that they weren't going to back out of this. He finally had a family.

"Really!" Annalise said smiling. "Now go and enjoy your butterbeer and we will get going soon."

Tom walked back over to Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich; a bounce back in his gait.

Drinking their butterbeer together, Tom became excited about shopping for his school supplies with his family.

"Okay, kids. Let's go." Annalise said gesturing before the back of the dingy pub. Jumping up they followed their mothers out and into Diagon Alley deciding to get new robes first.

This year for Tom was going to be better. He wouldn't be in cheap clothing, and he wouldn't have secondhand books.

He felt peace for the first time in a while.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed xo**


	9. Felix Natalis

**As always this is dedicated to my alpha but this chapter is extra special as it's a belated happy birthday MissRissa81 chapter! She is the light in the darkness most days and she is there for me no matter what! Without her I don't think I'd even be this far into this story! She is a constant source of encouragement, support and love and she deserves so much! Love you my mind twin! Sorry this is so late but Happy Birthday sweet lady xo**

 **Sorry to my readers for this being so late! My motivation to write has been so low lately! I'm trying to get back to where I was! Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

 **September 1, 1939**

Walking through the barrier again was like coming home, deep breath in and Tom could practically feel the magic rushing around him. Platform Nine and Three Quarters was always bustling with people on the first of September. Children starting their journey into the magical world; those returning were all the same. Excited.

Walking on the Platform this time was different; last time all alone he didn't feel like he belonged. But this time; this time he walked with his new family and smiled. He finally had his place.

"Now remember, if you need anything; anything at all write to us and we will get it for you," Astraea said, smiling at Tom, Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich.

"Yes, mum," Hermione said, bouncing on her feet rearing to get on the train and back to Hogwarts. There was so much to do once they got back, their second year was going to be more action-packed than their first. They knew more spells now and they had the room of requirement.

"Okay, you can go. But write to us so we don't worry." Annalise Avery said. The two mothers hugged each child to them and then pushed them toward the train.

Tom moved onto the train first, with his new school supplies and robes; there was an air of luxury that hadn't been there before and everyone moved out of the way of the four Slytherins.

They were about at their carriage from last year when they were stopped; Michael Alders, the ever-present annoying Gryffindor that had made a nuance of himself last year was standing already dressed in his school robes with his cronies flocking either side.

"Riddle. I see you're bludging off your friends and their money." Alders spoke, looking Tom up and down taking in his new robes.

"Shut up, Alders," Aldrich said, scowling at the Gryffindor.

"You think you're better than us now that you have all new stuff?" Alders said.

"No, I would be happy in my old robes if I could keep the Nott's and Avery's as my family," Tom spoke up for the first time, wishing the Gryffindors would get out of their way; so they could get into their carriage and plan for the new year.

"What do you mean Family? Did you make them take your care over? Don't you live in an orphanage?" Alders questioned, a scowl spread across his features.

"No. I don't live in an orphanage anymore." Tom said, standing taller.

"He lives with our families," Hermione said pointing between her and Aldrich.

"So you've weaselled your way into riches?" Alders said, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Alders," Theodore stated.

"Riddle, they'll abandon you one day just like your own family and then you'll be on your own again," Alders said.

Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich pulled their wands out of their robes and pointed them toward Alders and the Gryffindors.

"Don't say anything further on the matter, we won't hesitate to curse you, Alders." Hermione spat out.

"Sticking up for someone that's below you? You've sunk low Nott." Alders said.

A stinging jinx from each wand sent his way and the Gryffindors turned and ran. Tom felt a tap on his shoulder and heard a clear of a throat.

Turning he gulped, standing there was the Ravenclaw Head Boy.

"You know the rules about magic in the corridors, Riddle, Avery, Nott and Nott. See your head of house when we get back to school for your detention I'll be sending an owl ahead." He said.

"Yes, Andrew," Hermione said and waited for the Head Boy to be happy with their response before turning and walking the rest of the way to their carriage.

"I hate him so much. Who does he think he is? Trying to turn you joining our families into something negative," Hermione ranted, pacing the carriage as the boys sat in seats fuming they had gotten detention before even entering the castle.

"Leave it, Hermione. He's nothing. We know it's all positive from here on out." Aldrich stated.

"If he does anything this year. I won't hesitate." Hermione scowled.

"Let's try and make it to the feast before doing anything to them. We have other things to worry about. Dumbledore will be watching us more closely this year." Tom said.

"You're right. Let's worry about Dumbledore and ignore Alders." Hermione said, nodding and sitting down beside Aldrich she settled in for the journey to school.

Having detention first thing back wasn't what they'd hoped to accomplish but they would deal and then they could start research on Hufflepuff and all of Helga's many secrets.

Second year was going to be another busy one.

 **xXx**

 **September 15, 1939**

Fifteen days into their second year and Professor Slughorn had sent the four Slytherins Dumbledore's way to serve their detentions as it was against one of his house. Tonight was their first of four and they sat in his classroom sorting through old detention records; transcribing the faded and almost destroyed.

Tom had tried to talk to Theo, Aldrich and Hermione when they first sat down but Dumbledore had squashed that straight away, "There will be no need to talk. Stay quiet and as soon as you've finished four boxes each you may go."

Tom had completed three and was moving onto his fourth when one of the fifth year Slytherins came in with a note. Handing it to Dumbledore he smirked their way and left.

"Very well, you are excused, for now, I expect to see you next Friday night at seven pm to finish those you haven't done and complete a new batch. Your Head of House requires you in his office." He said letting them go.

The four didn't waste any time packing their quills and ink pots away and rushing out of the classroom. As they turned the corner they were stopped by the fifth year, "You're welcome."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I forged a note from Professor Slughorn to get you out of class. But don't tell anyone. You don't owe me anything."

"Why did you do that?" Tom said confused.

"Because there's a party to celebrate coming back to school in the common room and no one should miss out on that." The fifth-year said, rushing off toward the dungeon.

Theodore, Hermione, Aldrich and Tom stood there for a moment in silence and then followed the other Slytherin back down to the Dungeon glad they were out of detention and away from Dumbledore.

Being around him for class was enough, let alone having to spend their Friday night with him as well. The party was in full swing by the time they reached the common room and they blended right into the crowd.

 **xXx**

 **September 19, 1939**

Hermione was awoken by her brother and their friends; they had somehow got past the spell that stopped boys from entering past the entrance to the girl's hall. "Why are you in here this early?" She said turning over to face the wall.

"Because it's our birthday." Her brothers' voice sounded excited. Too excited for this time of morning.

"Come back later please, Hermione is currently not available," She said smirking.

Laughter came from behind and she felt two distinct dips of the bed and then found herself being turned by Aldrich and Tom. Who then pulled her up the bed to sit between them.

"Presents time, smartass!" Aldrich laughed.

Hermione groaned and gestured to lay them on her. The twins sat on the bed opening their presents finding; books on Helga Hufflepuff from their parents, their siblings got them chocolate frogs (for Theo) and sugar quills (for Hermione), Aldrich and his parents had gotten them new stationery sets with their initials set into each piece of paper and from each other they had gotten sweaters and beanies in their favourite colours.

They sat there talking for a bit longer and then rushed down to breakfast and got to classes. The cake was shared when their parents arrived at lunchtime as a surprise and then back to their afternoon classes.

By the time they were headed back to the Common Room; they were exhausted and dragging their feet. That was until the doors to the common room opened in front of them and their whole house was standing there, tables loaded with food and presents. Butterbeer galore and floating lights and balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE AND THEO!" They shouted as one.

Smiling the four Slytherins moved through the crowd greeting each person in attendance and the party lasted through until midnight when the cake was brought out.

Professor Slughorn came in and broke the party up but not before wishing them a happy birthday and taking a big piece of cake for himself.

The four friends said goodnight and Hermione went to bed, opening all the cards she smiled at the one from Tom and Aldrich both thanking her for her friendship. As if they had any other choice, they were stuck with her.

Hermione woke early the next morning opening the first of the books on Helga Hufflepuff and started to make notes, they had wasted nineteen days of not researching and now they had to get down to the grind and work out where the room she had hidden was; and what item of hers they would take as a trophy.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading x**


	10. Serpente Ferias

**This chapter as always is dedicated to my amazing Alpha and friend MissRissa81! Thank you for always encouraging me with all of my writing and not just this story! I love you xo**

 **Thank you to everyone who reads this story! This is for you xo**

* * *

 **October 5, 1939**

Dippet had sent the message with one of the Slytherin prefects earlier in the day and lunch time was the only time he could get away from everyone— stating the password to the gargoyle he walked up the stairs and waited for the Headmaster.

"Enter," came from inside and Tom opened the door.

"Tom, my boy. How are things going?" He asked before gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"They are going alright, sir. Why do you ask?" Tom asked.

"I wanted to see how you are feeling after the Notts and Averys took over your care, are they treating you well?" Dippet asked.

"Yes, they have been nothing but kind to me and have set about getting me everything that I need," Tom said happily.

"That's great, Tom," Dippet smiled and continued, "I had assumed that they would treat you with love and kindness but I just wanted to double check I made the right decision on helping them adopt you."

"You did sir. Thank you so much for all you did for me before they took over my care. I really appreciate it," Tom responded.

"You're welcome, now you may go. That is all," Dippet said bowing his head.

"Thank you sir," Tom said, standing he left the office and made his way back to the common room where his family was waiting for him.

"What did he want?" Aldrich asked as soon as Tom sat down.

"He wanted to see how I was going since I was adopted," Tom said.

"Why would he want to know that?" Theodore asked.

"So that he knows he made the right decision, right Tom?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, he wanted to know that I was happy with the situation," Tom said.

Nodding, Theo pulled out the books he had borrowed and said, "Now that he's happy with his decision and there's nothing we need to worry about let's get back to reading."

 **November 30, 1939**

Tom received a letter from the Ministry of Magic before breakfast and couldn't stop smiling— his adoption papers had finally come through and he was officially apart of the two families now. No more fear they would change their minds and send him back to the orphanage. He was a Nott-Avery family member and he couldn't be happier.

He hadn't told anyone else yet. He knew that their parents would want to tell everyone— and as he watched the Nott and Avery parents walk up the center aisle of the tables in the Great Hall to Headmaster Dipper, he knew he was right.

"Why are they here do you think?" Hermione said starting to panic that something was wrong. Her parents never came to the school unless it was an emergency.

"Probably nothing to worry over, Hermione," Aldrich said patting her on the back.

They all watched on as Dippet nodded and then stood leading their parents over to them, "Children, your belongings have been packed with the holidays only a week away we will allow you to leave early as long as you complete your homework before returning."

"They will Headmaster," Astraea Nott said smiling, "Come children we have something exciting to celebrate."

She then glided out of the Great hall with everyone following her, the children exchanging curious looks except Tom who just smiled.

Once they reached the gates and their parents instructed them all to hold onto one of the adults they were apparated into the main den of the Nott family Mansion— where house elves and their siblings were waiting with butter beer for the children and elf wine for the adults.

"The adoption papers arrived this morning," Annalise said.

"You're officially apart of the family, Tom. Congratulations my boy," Theodore Snr. said pulling him into an embrace.

Hugs were shared and the family celebrated all day— ending the day with a feast in Tom's honour and Tom receiving gifts from their parents.

From the Notts he received a Nott family ring and from the Avery's he was given a chain with their crest on it. Both charmed so if he needed any help he would simply have to say, "Family" and it would call whichever parents he touched the jewellery of.

Tom went to sleep peacefully that night knowing it was all real— he was no longer an orphan.

 **December 19, 1939**

Hermione woke up and stretched out before looking at the clock— it was only five in the morning and yet the house was bustling with activity. Jumping out of bed and placing her nightgown and slippers on, she rushed downstairs to where her mother was directing the house elves for a large breakfast and pack their trunks.

"Oh, hello Hermione dear. Sit down, breakfast won't be long. I wasn't expecting anyone up for hours yet," her mother said as she noticed her daughter.

"What's going on?" Hermione questioned around a yawn.

"Your father, the Avery's and I have decided that we are going away for Christmas, I think it's just what we need to do as a family," she responded happily.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Paris mansion. We haven't been in a while and it's the perfect size for everyone to have their own space," Astraea said placing a full English breakfast in front of her daughter and continued to bustle around collecting things they would need.

"Oh, I do love the Paris mansion, there's just something about it in the winter." Hermione said, getting excited for Christmas now that they were going away— not that she wasn't excited before but being in Paris just added to the excitement.

"Go and place whatever you wish to take with you on the bed after you've eaten and the elves will pack it for you," her mother said.

"When do we leave?" Hermione asked.

"This afternoon, the Avery's have some things to do before they can go so we thought we might wait and all go together," her mother explained.

"Oh I bet Aldrich can't wait for this, he loves it when we go to Paris," Hermione exclaimed.

"He did sound a bit excited when he overheard us discussing it last night," Her mother chuckled.

"Can I go wake the boys up and tell them?" She asked.

"Maybe wait until a bit later, love. They had a late night last night. Your father had them helping him with polishing the gold," her mother smiled at her daughter.

"Why couldn't he just leave it to the elves?" Hermione asked.

"Because dear, our gold is precious and we must take care of it ourselves," Astraea said before leaving the room.

Hermione ran back up to her room and picked all of the outfits she would need for the trip and placed all of the presents with them for the elves to pack.

By the time she had finished Tom and Theodore were up and had breakfast and had been told of the upcoming trip.

Aldrich came over at lunch time and Hermione launched into a discussion of all they could do in Paris while they were there.

Theo and Tom rolling their eyes at the excitement bouncing from the other two.

It wasn't long before Aldrich's mother and father arrived and they headed through the Floo network to the mansion.

Hermione couldn't wait to see what other books they could find in this library to research the Founders.

Christmas would be the best yet now that Tom had joined their family.

 **December 31, 1939**

Tom was awoken by Hermione and the boys with presents on his birthday, they had been allowed to have a camp out in the cottage out in the main yard of the Nott Mansion in Paris so that he could have a nice birthday wake up.

"Come on Tom, the house elves have already delivered breakfast and then we can open your presents before playing a small game of Quidditch," Hermione said bouncing as she talked. She always got so excited when it was Christmas or one of their birthdays.

She loved the idea of giving presents and nothing more could distract her. Since he had become apart of the family everyone had acted this way, it wasn't only Hermione anymore and he loved feeling as if he mattered to the people around him.

"Alright, alright alright. I'm getting up," Tom said and followed the three over to the breakfast table that was filled with every single one of his favourite types of breakfast foods and a smile spread over his face. Nothing was better than this.

Scoffing down their food, they opened his presents. Hermione and the boys didn't even allow him to unwrap them by himself. That was how it was with these guys but he didn't mind.

Books on founders, ancient scrolls on the founders and a new book box to hide it all in was what he got from Hermione, Theodore and Aldrich.

Their parents had gotten him new sets of robes, fifty galleons and some of his favourite candies.

Tom smiled and pushed his friends out to play a four hour quidditch game before they met at the main mansion for dinner and to go to bed before heading back to school in the morning.

Tom and the others weren't too in a rush to get back to the school, enjoying their time away from the prying eyes of Dumbledore their research into Hufflepuff went a lot quicker than it normally would have and they had a starting point on where to look for the next clues when they got back to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading hope you enjoy xo**


	11. Aldrichs time

**This chapter as always is dedicated to MissRissa81 but for this one it's a special lay birthday present for my alpha and one of my biggest supporters! I hope you had an amazing day and that you enjoy this chapter! Xox**

* * *

 **January 7, 1940**

Today has been the first day they could escape to the library since they had returned— their classes had been piling on the homework and they wanted to get that done before researching anymore.

Hermione has pushed the boys everyday so they could finish early, and it had paid off. Theodore had just come back from an obscure section of books they hadn't looked at before and found a book— with mentions of Helga Hufflepuff scattered throughout it. He was about to open it when Aldrich stopped him and gestured over his shoulder.

Michael Alders was back to watching them, and now he wasn't even being subtle. He was sitting at the next table watching them and trying to listen in.

"Alders, do you really find us that good looking that you have to stare at us?" Theo asked, while the rest of them chuckled.

"Y-y-you! I'm not… you aren't even good looking, your Slytherin genes make you disgusting to look at," he responded.

"Then why do you constantly try and watch us if we aren't?" Hermione questioned the Gryffindor.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing here," he replied.

"You need to stop. We don't care that you're Dumbledore's little pet Gryffindor, we won't stand by and let you spy on us any longer," Hermione said in a scathing tone.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to me?" He asked with a scowl.

"You don't want to know what our family libraries have taught us, Alders. Come on guys, let's go elsewhere." Aldrich said, standing up he shouldered his bag and pulled the book Theo had found off the table so they could hide it before the librarian caught them. They didn't want Dumbledore being able to figure out exactly what they were researching.

"This isn't over, Alders. We will be meeting again," Hermione said darkly.

The four Slytherins left the Library and made sure he wasn't following before heading up to the Room of Requirement.

"You know he won't leave it alone now," Tom stated to the room.

"Yeah, we are going to have to be more sneaky about coming up here," Theo said.

"We will just have to come here when we know that he is distracted," Hermione said, "Even if we only leave in pairs from now on."

 **January 20, 1940**

Studying in the room of requirement had become common practice for the four of them in the last month— it was the only place Alders and any of Dumbledore's other little followers couldn't spy on them.

Since the day he had been not even trying to hide what he was up to, they were a bit sneakier in slipping away.

Today they were reading one of their History of Magic texts and having a butterbeer to wash the day away when Aldrich gasped, "Look at this guys."

"What?" The other three said in unison moving to peer over his shoulder.

"Although it is only a rumour— it is believed that not only did Rowena Ravenclaw have a wand especially created for her, the other founders had wands as well that once brought together would change the magic of Hogwarts to whatever the four users of the wand wanted it to be. They were even said to have been more powerful than the elder wand, these wands have disappeared from history but are believed to be hidden within the castle," Aldrich read to the others.

"You don't think that they are in the rooms that we think the founders had, do you?" Theo asked.

"That's exactly what he's saying! This is amazing! Imagine if we found those wands? The power we would hold in our hands.." Hermione exclaimed.

"We need to find those rooms!" Tom added, "It's not just a possibility now. We have to do it."

"I agree, having those wands! The founders wands of all things to have would make us sought out," Hermione said.

"Let's read some more and try and track down some more on these wands, like who made them exactly, what makes them so special and how much power they actually hold," Aldrich said.

The group returned to their reading and notes were passed around to add more— as they came across little mentions. It was hard to find out such information and not have access to the wands straight away but they would make it their priority before they finished school.

 **February 15, 1940**

Aldrich forgot how excited the Nott's got on birthdays— that was until he felt two large bodies fall onto his bed and jump on him.

"Can't you let me sleep in on this one day?" He growled.

"No! This is the most important of days, you were brought into this world! Now come on friend, it's time for presents!" Hermione exclaimed while bouncing.

Aldrich rolled his eyes and then slowly followed the twins out of the common room and up to the Room of Requirement— what he saw was amazing. His parents and their family were standing beside a table full of presents and the room had streamers everywhere in Slytherin colours.

He should be used to it by now but he never got used to the fact that he had two great families he could call his own.

"Happy birthday, Aldrich!" The room shouted.

"Thanks guys," he said a slight blush coming to his face.

"It was all Hermione, she asked Headmaster Dippet if we could come and see you and she got the House Elves help," his father smiled at his son, "Come here and give your father a hug."

Aldrich walked into his father's open arms and then after he had hugged everyone around the room he went off to where Hermione was standing over a cake and pulled her into a crushing embrace, "Thank you Hermione, you are the best friend I could ever hope for."

"You're welcome, you know I love you," she said smiling up at him.

Keeping an arm around her, Aldrich went back to everyone and started unwrapping presents. His parents and the Nott's stayed well into the afternoon and they were all served lunch in the room.

Before they left they did his cake and then it was just the four friends, they sat in the room playing card games and wizards chess for a while until it was dinner time and then made their way down to the Great Hall.

Aldrich couldn't keep the smile off his face as he lay on the floor with Hermione, Theo and Tom with him. They had decided to make it a sleepover so his birthday celebrations could continue.

"Did you really enjoy yourself?" Hermione asked from beside him.

"I did, you know I always end up enjoying myself even if some crazy person wakes me up at a god awful hour," he said laughing when she looked affronted at his words.

"I'm not crazy!" She exclaimed.

"Nah, you're not. Love you Hermione, goodnight," he said cuddling up to his best friend.

"Love you Aldrich, Happy Birthday again," She said kissing him on the cheek.

 **March 3, 1940**

Asking Helena Ravenclaw about Helga Hufflepuff and her mother had taken a lot of time to build up the courage for, the four second years had chickened out several times as they saw her gliding around with a scowl spread across her ghostly features.

She wasn't the picture of friendly— but it was the next step in their plan so they took a deep breath to prepare and walked out into the abandoned courtyard that seemed to be one of her favourite haunts.

"Hi Helena," Tom said in a sickly sweet tone.

"What do you four want? Who are you?" She asked.

"Well I'm Hermione Nott, this is my twin Theodore, that's Aldrich Avery and this is Tom Riddle," Hermione explained pointing to each of them as she said their names, "We just wanted to ask about your mum and Helga Hufflepuff. We've been doing some research on them to get to know who built our amazing school and there were some interesting things come up."

"Like what?" The ghost asked.

"Did they really have a fight with Salazar over who should be allowed in the school?" Theo asked their first agreed question to ease into it and make it seem like they were simply researching for the fun of it.

"Yes, he wished to only admit those that had Pure Blood as he called it," Helena said scowling at the very thought.

"How horrible," Aldrich said, "I have a question about your mother, did she really have a diadem that's could heighten your ability to learn and obtain knowledge?"

"She did, but it has been lost for centuries," Helena shifted her eyes down avoiding their gaze.

"Oh wow, I couldn't imagine where it could be," Hermione said pretending as if she was sad, "What about the rumour that we found that said they had their own secret rooms? Wouldn't that be cool, your own hideaway."

"They did have their own hidden rooms, but I was never allowed to enter one of them, they held immeasurable power and apparently weren't safe," she said, the crease between her brows showing she was still angry at this fact.

"Did you ever follow them?" Theodore asked.

"I think it's time you go now," Helena said suddenly showing suspicion at their questions and what they meant for what these children were up to. She considered telling one of the professors but decided against it, they were just children after all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Until next time xox


End file.
